


Battle of the Boobs Season 1

by NicoleSWrites



Series: Battle of the Boobs [1]
Category: Boob Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleSWrites/pseuds/NicoleSWrites





	1. Chapter 1

Justine came down the stairs, grabbing a box of cereal and a freshly washed bowl as she sat at the kitchen table with her sisters, Leila and Megan. Although they were her older sisters, no one could tell by the fact that Justine had them outboobed by a considerable margin. Where Leila and Megan both sported respectable D-cups, Justine was bursting out of her F-cups. Her sisters were slim, no more then 105 pounds (47 kg) each, while Justine had always been slightly larger at 145 pounds (65.7 kg).  
  
It wasn’t always this way, though. Five years ago, when Justine was only 13, she was much slimmer, as well as flat as a board, while her sisters rocked C cups at only four and five years older. They often competed to see who would do the housework, using their breasts in various tests of power. The first event she recalled competing in was a breast fight, with two girls standing in the centre of the room inside of a drawn circle. The object of the game was to push the other girl out using only the power of her boobs. Back then, Justine couldn’t compete with her sisters’ bigger bosoms, and was crushed flat every time.  
A year later, she started to grow…  
When she was 14, the usual contest was decided: a boob fight, as always, in the living room. But something was different about Justine lately – her breasts were now on the verge of C-cups; they were still a bit smaller than her sisters’, but the size gap was now a lot less noticeable. She challenged Leila, and the two girls stepped into the circle. Both girls wore sports bras, but Justine’s was bursting at the seams due to her recent developments. As they looked at each other, for the first time in her life Justine saw the nervousness in her older sister’s eyes.  
  
“Now remember, girls!” Megan explained, “You can only use your boobs. No hands. It shouldn’t take long,” With that, she looked at Leila and winked. Leila winked back, but gulped as she turned back to face Justine.  
  
When Megan yelled GO, the two girls slammed their heaving bosoms together. Leila expected Justine’s breasts to give way as the two sets collided, but gave an audible grunt as she felt her own chest succumb to the younger Justine’s bosom.  
As the two girls pressed together, Leila realized that it wasn’t going to be as easy to beat her younger sister this time around. She shut her eyes and yelled, as she pressed her breasts forward as hard as she possibly could; try as she might, she couldn’t budge Justine an inch.  
  
“Ungh…” she mumbled to herself, not daring to make eye contact, “She’s just a… little girl, for God sakes. How are her – _uhnggg_ – boobs so strong?”  
  
Justine was elated! Although she was struggling just as much, it was good to see her sister having troubles beating her improved assets. As the two girls poured all their strength into pushing the other back, neither girl seemed to budge for almost a solid minute. Finally, Leila made advancement, as Justine tried in vain to match her stronger sister. In a few seconds, she was on her ass as she fell out of the circle.  
  
Leila breathed heavily. Her face was flushed red with embarrassment at the struggle it took her to beat her sister, who was four years younger. As she helped the younger girl to her feet, she couldn’t help but steal a glance at the girl’s breasts under her sports bra. They were almost as big as hers, and – judging by the pain her bosom was in right now – just as firm.  
  
“That was a good game! But you better be careful, Leila,” Justine giggled, “One day I might just beat you.” She smiled good-heartedly before she turned and walked off.  
  
_Five years later..._

In the present day, as Justine ate her cereal in silence, Leila and Megan devised another game.  
  
“Hey, Justine,” Megan called her sister from across the table. Justine looked up. Megan stuttered with her next sentence, as she noticed Justine’s breasts resting on the table. The poor table was creaking with the amount of pressure it was under holding up Justine’s rack.  
“Yes, Meg?” Justine asked. Megan got up and crossed the table to stand next to Justine. Behind her back she held something, as she waited for Justine’s full attention. When she had it, she continued.  
  
“Just because you have F cups—“ Megan started but Justine stopped her.  
“I’m actually bursting out of those, so I’m more of a G now.”  
“Dear God…” Megan said aloud, as she wondered whether or not to continue, “Well—even so. Our breasts are big, too, and we have a new game to propose.” With that, she revealed what she held behind her back: a ball, strapped to a long rope with attached to another ball at the opposite end.  
  
“We’re going to play Tug o’ War,” Leila continued, “How’s that sound, little sis?”  
“I love that game!” Justine chimed. She stood up, and her boobs bounced as she did so. The table creaked, relieved to be free of Justine’s bosom.  
  
As the girls stripped, Megan gave Justine one end of the rope. Justine slid the ball into her deep cleavage, as the ball completely disappeared between her massive mammaries.  
Megan did the same, but the ball wasn’t quite as hidden as her younger sister’s end. She couldn’t help but feel jealous, and felt embarrassed as she sized her breasts up to her sister’s. She was easily outmatched.  
  
“Okay, the goal of the game,” Leila started, “is to keep your ball inside your cleavage, while trying to pull your opponent’s ball out of theirs. First one to lose her ball loses the round. We’ll play best of three. You can use your hands to squeeze your boobs to keep the ball in, if you need to. Are the rules clear?”  
“Y-yep,” Megan whimpered in reply.  
“Yes,” said Justine, who smiled at her opponent.  
“Then, GO!”  
  
Immediately, Megan pressed her breasts together, squeezing the ball as hard as she could. She felt it creak under the pressure of her boobs. She began to step backward, but quickly found that she couldn’t. She continued to try, but it was like pulling on a brick wall. Justine didn’t budge an inch.  
“Have you started yet?” Justine asked coyly, fully aware of the struggle her sister was going through to free her ball from her prisons.  
“Ugh… shut up! They’re just... damn boobs… how are you doing this?” Megan responded. The older girl was breathing hard now, and was putting up the fight of her life. Justine didn’t reply, but just stood still as she watched Megan pull backward as hard as she could. Justine didn’t even press her boobs together; the sheer size of her rack was more than enough to keep the ball protected for as long as necessary.  
  
“Do you want to give up? We can always call it a tie?” Justine offered.  
“No…” grunted a red-faced Megan, “I don’t need your sympathy…”  
“If you insist, then. Okay fine, I'll stop holding back,” Justine replied. With that, she gave one quick tug, and Megan’s ball flew out of her cleavage and onto the floor. Leila and Megan both gasped; it was so quick, that if they blinked they would have missed it. Leila picked up the ball, and noticed it was slightly dented from the effort Megan was pouring on.  
  
Uh… one point for Justine. Round 2.” Leila called. She returned the ball to Megan, who hid it back into her cleavage, “Ready? Go!”  
  
_Whip!_  
  
The ball was back onto the floor in less than a second.  
  
“Damn it!” Megan shouted. She squeezed as hard as she could that time, but Justine was much stronger. As she placed the ball in her cleavage again, she waited for Leila to count down again. This time, she pulled before Leila could say GO… but nothing happened. Justine giggled, as she didn’t feel the ball move an inch. Leila continued to pull, grunting like a madwoman as she struggled fruitlessly to remove the ball from Justine’s deep cleavage.  
After another two minutes had passed, Justine got bored. With one step back, the ball was removed from Megan’s boobs. The score was 3-0.  
  
“Justine wins,” Leila said with a hint of disappointment. _This girl is just unbeatable_, she thought. Justine removed the ball from her cleavage, and handed it back to Leila. Megan, however, was pissed.  
“Well if she wasn’t such a fat cow!” Megan yelled, but immediately regretted her words as Justine looked into her eyes.  
“A cow, am I? Well, that hurt my feelings.” Justine admitted.  
  
With that, she approached her older sister. Justine was also much taller than her sisters, beating them by half a foot in height. She cornered her sister and forced her back against a wall. She extended her chest, sending her boobs into her sister’s much smaller pair, crushing them flat against her chest with her incredible size and power.  
  
“Justine… please! I was just kidding! Your boobs are too— too _heavy_!” Megan begged as she felt her boobs flattened. She tried to push back against Justine’s rack, but couldn’t budge the bigger girl an inch. Her boobs just weren’t strong enough to match Justine’s pair. She threw back her head as she let out a wail, as Justine grinded her older sister against the wall.  
Leila watched in horror. She wondered what to do, if she should help her older sister. She feared that Justine would turn on her next, and knew that her boobs had no chance against the younger, stronger rack. She didn’t know any girl, in fact, that could compete with Justine’s knockers.  
“Who won?” Justine asked, relenting a bit. She still had Megan pinned to the wall, but she allowed the poor girl a moment to breathe.  
“You did…” Megan admitted, cupping her smaller pair as she fought back tears, “I’m sorry I called you a cow, Justine. I didn’t mean it so…”  
  
“It’s alright, Meg,” Justine smiled.  
  
She released Meg from the wall, pulling over a sweater which did little to hide her jutting breasts. She returned to the table and resumed eating her cereal, as Megan continued to pant across the room. No one had ever done that to her boobs, especially a younger girl. She was filled with envy, but daren’t say anything again.  
Her nipples were nearly inverted by Justine’s as well, even though Justine wasn’t using half her strength. She felt like they were going to pop and was thankful that she was granted mercy when she did.  
  
As Justine ate, she noticed a banner on the back of the cereal box. Leaning in closer, she read it aloud to herself.  
  
“If you think you have the biggest, strongest and best boobs of all your friends, compete with others in an all-out Battle of the Boobs!”


	2. Chapter 2

Alison looked up from her magazine as Justine and her sisters entered the reception area. She had a figure close to Justine’s, though slightly taller at 5’8”. She was a redhead, with long flowing hair that touched her lower back. She wore a sports bra like Justine, showing off her athletic body and the biggest boobs Justine had ever seen aside from her own! Hell, Justine worried this girl was even bigger than her, matching her F cups easily. Justine, keeping a level composition, smiled towards the girl as she took a seat beside her.

Leila and Megan stood on the opposite side of the room. They examined their own chests, feeling shame as they compared their bosoms to that of Alison’s. They were by no means small women, but this redhead had them beat by at least four cup sizes! Her poor sports bra was straining at the seams, and was using all of its power to keep Alison’s breasts from breaking free.

“Well, well.”

Alison spoke first, examining Justine’s bust, which was stretching the fabric of her sweatshirt to the breaking point.

“Finally; it looks like there might be competition this year.” Alison peeled her sights away from Justine’s rack, as they locked eyes, “I’m Alison.”

“Justine,” Justine replied, as they shook hands. She paused before asking her next question: “This year? Is this an annual competition, then?”

“Sure is,” Alison replied, folding her arms behind her head as she stretched her legs forward, ‘Course, there hasn’t been any real competition yet. Nowadays, it seems like chicks think their C cups are big enough to compete with any set of breasts. How wrong they are.”.

Justine stifled a laugh.

“Justine,” the receptionist called, glancing around the room. “Justine Turner?”  
Justine stood up, and turned to walk towards the receptionist. Alison grabbed her wrist, and smiled as the brunette turned around.

“See you at the games. I’m afraid I won’t hold back.” She let go of Justine, who made her way to the desk to sign up.  
…

When Justine exited the reception room, she found herself in a large stadium. There were several stations positioned around, while stands circled the arena were filled to the brim with onlookers. As Justine continued walking, she looked around. Two girls were mashing their breasts together. One of the girls, a busty Asian girl, was clearly beating back her white opponent. The smaller girl gritted her teeth as she tried to hold her position, but was outmatched as Justine watched her breasts flatten against her chest. She wondered if she would get a chance to fight this Asian beauty.

Justine approached the centre of the ring, where another girl stood nearby. As Justine appeared, this girl couldn’t help but stare at Justine’s rack. The girl was tall, with light brown skin and raven hair which fell past her shoulders. She was somewhat thin, so her breasts did look larger on her skinny frame. She was definitely endowed, but not nearly as much as Justine was. Justine estimated the girl was a larger C cup.  
“Good morning, girls,” a peppy redhead greeted. She wore a referee costume, with the collar open to show off her modest cleavage. Her breasts were nothing impressive – Justine figured B, borderline C cups – but she had a round ass and wide hips.

As the girls stood side by side, the blonde introduced herself.

“I’m Mindy. I’m one of the referees here at the games. Can I get your names, please? Mindy asked, pen in hand.

“Shaina,” replied the raven haired girl in a loud voice.

“Justine.”

“Well, girls. You both get 150 points to start with. I’m sure you would like more though, so let’s play a little game.” With that, she stepped to the side so the girls could see a lifting machine and a rope attached. “Each girl will use the rope to lift the weight set on the machine. You must lift the weight five times, and then the weight will be increased by ten pounds if you can manage that. Whoever can lift the most will win. Understood?”

Both girls nodded.

“Right now the weight is at five pounds. Who would like to lift first?”

Justine giggled to herself. Five pounds, that’s it?

The black girl held her hand up, “I will.” She gave an assertive smirk towards Justine, who shrugged it off. Shaina placed the rope in her cleavage to secure it in place. Still confident, she began to lift the weight.

1  
2  
3  
4  
5

She managed to lift each one with barely no effort. Now it was Justine’s turn.  
Justine approached, fastening the rope in her cleavage. She lifted each one with zero effort, even yawning on the last one to intimidate her opponent. She wondered if it worked.

“Nice work, girls. Now it’s fifteen pounds.”

Again, Shaina lifted. This time, she was shaky. Ten pounds was a bit different from five pounds, and she had a harder time gathering the strength to lift this weight five times. Still, she managed too. She handed the rope to Justine, slightly panting.

“What’s wrong?” Justine asked as she grabbed the rope and fastened it between her breasts.  
“Shut up and lift,” Shaina demanded, “I don’t have all day.”

“I dunno. It seems pretty heavy…” Justine mocked.

She tugged on the weight, lifting it high and holding it in place in the air with the amazing strength of her boobs. She hadn’t even broken a sweat yet, unlike her opponent who lifted the weights as quickly as possible. Justine took her time, counting out five lifts aloud. Shaina was amazed, and felt something happening to her – the strength of this girl’s rack was making her long nipples harden quickly. She hoped to God no one saw, even though they were threatening to tear through her shirt.

“Are you getting cold?” Justine asked, finishing the last lift. She returned the rope to Shaina, who blushed. She was getting tired of his busty bimbo’s comments.  
The referee was impressed. She switched the weight to twenty pounds.

“Good luck with this one, girls. No one’s been able to lift this one the full five times except for this one chick last year. You should have seen her; her boobs were so strong…” said Mindy, lost in thought for a moment. Justine assumed she was talking of Alison, and didn’t doubt the referee’s comments. Mindy cleared her throat, “Anyway, lift!”

Shaina pushed her boobs together, as she pulled back on the weight. The first lift was easy, but then she grunted. The weight fell back with a loud clang, as Shaina cursed herself. She went for another lift, but the weight barely budged. She squeezed harder, her boobs forming a deep cleavage as she groaned louder with exertion.

“C’mon, boobs, don’t fail me now,” she mumbled to herself. Justine giggled.

The weight lifted by a tiny margin, as the black girl began to sweat profusely. Two lifts completed, but now she was trembling even more. As her body shook, she lowered the weight. She took a deep breath, lifting the weight again. Unlike the first and second time, she found herself unable to keep the weight elevated at all, as it began to lower. Shaina gritted her teeth. Her nipples continued to harden and sprout outward, threatening to burst through the thin fabric of her sports bra. Justine could hear the seems ripping, and couldn't help but laugh to herself.

“Damn… it’s so heavy…” she moaned.

She pulled as hard as she could, but the weight finally returned to the starting position.

“Noooo.”

She tried lifting it again, but she couldn’t budge it. She was too tired, and her boobs were too weak.

“Good try, Shaina,” Mindy noted.

Ignoring her, Shaina gave the rope to Justine, begrudgingly, “Even you’re going to have trouble with his, Bustine.” Shaina taunted her, “No one has tits this strong.”  
Justine accepted that challenge, and pulled. The weight flew up.

“No one, eh?” Justine asked. She still lifted with no effort, as Shaina watched in amazement. Up down, up down, the weight went, until her five lifts were completed. She handed the rope to Mindy, who was just as shocked as Shaina.

“That’s not possible,” Shaina said in disbelief, clutching her breasts instinctively. They were on fire from the lifting, while Justine’s looked like they could go on further yet.

“Congratulations, Justine! You’ve earned 75 points, half of Shaina’s. Better luck next time, Shaina.” Mindy said, shaking each girl’s hand. Justine smiled, turning to Shaina.

“My comments are of good nature, I hope you know,” Justine reassured the tired girl before her.

Taking a step closer, her breasts gently pushed against Shaina’s own, eclipsing the smaller mammaries of her opponent with ease. Shaina found herself struggling not to stare at the deep cleavage that Justine’s sports bra showed, which Justine couldn’t help but notice. She was never an envious girl, but the sight of these F cup before her made her ashamed of her more modest C cups.

Justine extended her hand, which Shaina turned away from as walked towards the next game. Justine lowered it, hoping that her next opponent would be a better sport – and challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

“Another point for Mai!” announced the referee, her voice in awe.  
  
Justine watched this girl smile deviously, placing her hands on her hips as she stared at her panting opponent: a taller girl, with flowing blonde hair. Her body was thin, with a toned stomach and chiseled legs, sleek and long, which her booty shorts put on complete display. She sported a pair of C cups, which one normally couldn’t complain about. The leader, her opponent, was a smaller Chinese girl of medium height, with long brunette hair and a curvaceous figure. Smaller may not be the right word; the most shocking aspect of this girl was undoubtedly the sheer size of her rack. Justine couldn’t pinpoint their exact size, but she was extremely well-endowed for an Asian girl. Her breasts completely dwarfed those of the taller blonde, whose face was green with envy.  
  
“It’s no use. I can’t even get… a single point,” the girl panted to herself, struggling for breath, “Damn it! She’s so strong… Her boobs… they just keep betting me back…”  
  
Mai smiled, ready for the next round. She adjusted her boobs, pushing them higher on her chest. That poor bra, Justine noted. The straps were giving it their best, but the small bra seemed to shake with complete exertion as it struggled to contain the girl’s massive mammaries.  
  
“That’s two points for Mai now. If Mai gets another point, it’s over, Jess,” the ref warned.  
  
Jess nodded, and prepared for the worst. When the ref blew her whistle, the two girls moved towards each other. Mai held a smirk, knowing she could end this battle whenever she wanted. However, she loved the look of fear she got from girls who she found pitted against her, and knowing the fact that her breasts could crush any opposing pair filled her with a strange sense of pleasure. She was like Justine in that way, who enjoyed flattening her sisters’ pairs for her own desire. As the girls circled each other, Jess decided she had to act now. Drawing a deep breath, she threw her body into the Asian girl, wrapping her in a bearhug and screaming as she tightened the hold.  
  
“Ughhhh break, you bitch, break!” she grunted, throwing back her head as she poured on all the pressure she could muster. Mai giggled to herself, watching the red-faced blonde giving it her all. Their boobs compressed, and Jess looked down in sheer horror as she watched the Asian’s rack begin to eclipse her own proud pair. She moaned in pain.  
“A bitch, am I?” Mai asked, her confident grin growing even bigger.  
“Yes, you—you are.” Jess repeated.  
“Well, I was playing nice, but I think I’m bored now,” the Asian said. With that last comment, Mai moved forward, putting every ounce of pressure she could on the outmatched 34Cs of her opponent. Jess’s body shock, as she tried to match the Asian’s advance with one of her own, but to no use. She felt like she was pushing her breasts against a great, brick wall. Mai’s mighty boobs didn’t yield an inch.  
“Stop… Stop, you win,” Jess admitted, unable to take the pain any longer. Mai relented, watching as the blonde dropped to her knees in defeat.  
  
“Our winner by a score of 3-0, congratulations Mai Lees!” cheered the announcer, clapping her hands slowly. Justine did the same, impressed by the display. Jess cupped her beaten boobs, her chest on fire as she struggled to fight back tears. She had never been beaten so badly before, and shuffled away before anyone approached her.  
  
As Mai turned to leave for the next game, Justine approached and introduced herself. The girls shook hands.  
  
“That was damn impressive,” Justine noted, taking another peak at the Asian’s expansive rack.  
“Thank you,” Mai grinned. After a brief pause, she asked, “Justine, right?”  
“Yeah. You heard of me?”  
“Just talk from the other girls. You’re one of the biggest competitors yet, so it seems,” Mai noted. She puffed out her chest, bringing her bra to further strain, “I—could I challenge you?”  
  
Justine smiled. She hadn’t had any real competition yet, and hoped that this Asian girl could provide that.  
  
“Certainly. Are you ready right now, or do you want a break first?”  
“A break? Ha, please. I couldn’t even feel that girl’s boobs attacking mine. Maybe she wasn’t trying.” Mai laughed, but she knew full well that Jess had been giving it everything she could. Her pert, “little” boobs were simply outmatched.  
  
With that, they approached the ref, who went over the competition rules. The game was a titfight, with no hands except for bearhugs, and whoever could make their opponent give first won. It was first to three wins. Each girl was now in her bra, and got a good look at their competition. While Mai was turned, Justine caught a glimpse of the tag on the back of her bra – 34Es. They weren’t as big as her F cups, but they were bigger than any pair she had ever fought before. Still, she wasn’t worried. Her boobs hadn’t failed her before. After they shook hands again, they stood across from each other, and the ref between them.  
  
“Alright, girls. Give it your all. Ready? GO!”  
  
Both girls hesitated, instead staring each other in the eyes with a confident glare. Both weren’t willing to accept a defeat, and instead planned their attack out carefully.  
“I bet you think you’re going to win just ‘cause I’m an Asian, don’t you?” Mai asked, circling the girl cautiously.  
  
“Ha! You may have crushed that little girl flat, but now you’re dealing with a real woman’s breasts. I’m going to crush you.”  
  
“Well, ‘real woman,’ come and get me,” Mai taunted.  
  
With that, Justine rushed forward, slamming her massive rack into her opponent. Mai responded in full, and both pairs slammed into each other with a loud thud. Both girls groaned as their massive boobs bore into each other, and stood together in a stalemate as neither pair could outmatch the other. Justine smirked, watching sweat pour down the Asian girl’s forehead as she struggled to match Justine’s onslaught.  
  
“I hope my pair isn’t hurting you too badly,” Justine taunted, as Mai grunted in response. As cocky as she was, Justine had to admit: she couldn’t get any leverage on the busty girl, either. Despite holding her own, it required all of her energy. If she let up for even a second, she knew this massive girl would overthrow her boobs in a second.  
“N-no, you’re not. I’m just warming up…” Mai responded, looking Justine in the eye and smirking. Suddenly, she puffed out her chest, and Justine watched as her boobs were slowly being pressed backwards. She stopped Mai for a second, but the Chinese girl continued to thrust out her heavy bosom.  
  
“Okay… this is going to be harder than I thought,” Justine mumbled to herself.  
Gathering her strength, Justine thrust out her chest as well, and, with a loud grunt, stopped the Asian dead in her tracks. Both pairs mushroomed together, and shook from exertion as they fought for supremacy. Justine gritted her teeth, and then arched her back as her breasts expanded outwards. She took a step forward, then another, pushing her busty opponent backwards as she marched forward. Mai arched her back as well, but she found herself unable to push back against Justine’s mammaries.  
  
“Ugh…” Mai moaned.  
  
Finally, with one last heave, Justine shoved Mai out of the circle using only the strength of her big boobs. Mai fell to the floor, as Justine gained the first point. She helped Mai to her feet, and both girls returned to the centre of the ring. Both sets were red from effort, but ready for another round.  
  
“That’s one point for you, Justine. Next round: GO!”  
  
After she said go, Mai went for a different approach this time. As her boobs came close to Justine’s, instead of pressing them together, she slammed her massive bosom into Justine’s own, slapping them with all her might. She knew from experience that few girls could handle such a hit, and hoped that Justine would be no exception… but the American girl hardly batted an eye. Her breasts barely budged, and instead Mai felt as if she was up against a statue. She cried out in pain as her mounds were flattened by the blow.  
“Are you okay?” Justine asked, biting her lip as she watched the Asian recoil in pain. She knew she really hurt her opponent, and this time she didn’t even have to try!  
  
“Fine… I’m fine.” Mai replied, regaining her composure. She pushed herself into Justine now, using her feet as leverage as she tried to slam Justine out of the ring. Justine was caught by surprise by the sudden attack, but stopped just short of the ring as she stopped the mighty melons of her opponent from forcing her out.  
  
“Whoa, there,” Justine laughed, her firm breasts once again eclipsing the Asian’s, “I don’t want this to end just yet.”  
  
Mai ignored her, sweat dripping down her brow now as she struggled like a madwoman to get Justine to step outside the circle.  
  
This bitch won’t budge an inch, she thought!  
  
Despite her best efforts, Justine remained planted at the edge, watching with amusement as Mai was using all the power of her bosom against her. She just didn’t have enough strength. Justine was elated. She didn't even have to use much effort to keep herself standing; Mai just couldn't compete with her bigger boobs! Justine eventually got bored and thrust her chest against Mai’s, forcing the girl’s once-proud boobs into her chest again. Mai shut her eyes, her breasts on fire, as Justine forced her all the way to the opposite side of the circle using just the strength of her rack. With a big shove, she sent Mai tumbling to the floor once more. Mai was pissed.  
  
“Mai, please. I don’t want to hurt you again—“  
“Shut up, American bitch,” Mai snapped, “Bimbos like you need to be taught a lesson.”  
Now this, Justine took offence to.  
“Well, who’s going to teach that to me? You?” she quipped. Mai narrowed her eyes.  
The ref was stunned, and hesitated before continuing, “Round two goes to Justine! Now Mai—“  
‘I know! Just keep quiet and let’s go, flat-chest!”  
“Oh—okay,” the ref whispered, glancing down at her humble breasts. She said go, and both girls were at it again.  
"That wasn’t very nice,” Justine noted, watching as Mai circled her.  
  
The referee was used to verbal abuse by the fighters, and, with her modest B cups, was often the butt of the joke whenever she was around the bustier girls of the competition. She could handle it, but Justine did not appreciate this Asian bitch being so mean. This time, she wasn’t going to hold back.  
  
She approached Mai, determined to crush her and make sure she never bragged about her massive bust again. Mai arched her back, ready to counter Justine’s attack, but Justine went for a hug, grabbing Mai and forcing her tight against her firmer chest. Mai groaned, feeling her breasts once again press against her bigger opponent. Justine arched her back, making sure to punish the Asian girl as much as she could. It worked: the Asian threw back her head as she screamed, feeling her own rack giving way to Justine’s larger mammaries. As Justine pressed into her, she looked down and watched her boobs completely submit to Justine’s, her cleavage disappearing into Justine’s own as the American stared into her eyes with a fixed smirk.  
  
“You need to be taught some respect,” Justine told her, increasing the stiffness of the hug. Mai tried to reply, but the pain was too much to bear.  
“No… please…”  
“Please what?” Justine asked. Mai tried to thrust out her chest, but Justine’s boobs were too mighty. She felt like she was pushing against a boulder – well, two! Her boobs were being crushed flat, something which no girl had ever been able to do. Despite her best efforts, she had to admit defeat.  
“I submit… Please… you win.”  
  
Justine wasn’t ready to stop yet, though.  
  
“Why do I win?” she asked.  
“Because—_ughhhh_!” the Asian wailed louder as she felt Justine’s bigger, thicker nipples begin to invert her pair. Mai’s nips offered no resistance, and Justine didn’t stop until they completely disappeared.  
“Sorry, continue?”  
“I… I said, because your pair… is way bigger.” Mai forced out, breathing heavily as she still remained in Justine’s unyielding grip.  
“Bigger and…?”  
“Stronger… Firmer… Better…!”  
  
“That’s more like it,” Justine grinned. With one last thrust to prove her boob superiority, Justine let Mai go. Mai still stood in the ring, but as she took once last look at the boobs that ultimately humiliated her own pair, she forced herself backwards until she was out of the ring. She fell to the floor, defeated and clutching her beaten boobs.  
  
“Congratulations, Justine! You win half of your opponent’s points, which is 210!” the ref said, excitedly. As Justine smiled, hardly broken a sweat yet, she saw the referee mouth her thanks. She turned to look down at the conquered Asian, and kneeled down so that her massive rack was all Mai could see.  
  
“And, sweetie, just so you know – no one calls me a bitch.”


	4. Chapter 4

Justine walked around the arena, eager to find another competition at which she could test the incredible power of her bosom. Her bra continued to struggle against her boobs, being stretched to their absolute limit as the seams threatened to tear with her every breath. She looked around, surveying the events taking place around her. She spotted a group of girls competing at a high striker, using their boobs as wrecking balls to try to ring the bell at the top of the ringer. She decided to check it out. As she got closer, she heard one of them let out a shrill gasp.

There were about five girls surrounding the striker, each one sporting impressive bra sizes that would put most girls to same. Justine estimated the tiniest girl to be sporting a modest pair of B cups, which looked like mole hills next to her twin peaks. The girls stood huddled into a circle, but made room for Justine as she approached. They were all her age, give or take a few years, but their heights and weights varied greatly. The B cup girl, a young Hispanic teen named Gabrielle, was a bit chubby but still the tallest at 5’11, looming over Justine by a few inches. Another girl, Katie, was very busty despite being only 5’5, making up for her height with an hourglass figure and honking pair of E cups. When Justine joined the crowd, she noticed another girl standing in the centre. She was a few inches taller than herself, about 5’10”, but the thing Justine noticed about her caused the busty brunette to gasp audibly in surprise!

This girl was enormous! She must have weighed nearly twice as much as Justine did – she guessed somewhere in the 280 pound range, compared to Justine’s more modest 145. The one thing that made Justine immediately grow nervous, were actually TWO things - two really big things. Since she turned fourteen, Justine has always been the most buxom girl around, of all her friends and family. She was by far the bustiest girl in school since the seventh grade, even compared to the teachers of both her middle and high schools. Since then, her mighty breasts had made girls blush with undisguised envy, but this time it was Justine's face which turned red. This bovine had the biggest bust she had ever seen before, and was more than large enough to make even the well-endowed brunette feel jealous. Justine wasn’t sure about the size, but this huge girl must have had her outgunned by at least five cup sizes!  
Justine cupped her mighty breasts as she gazed at the titanic rack before her, stuffed into a bra which even she could not manage to fill. Though she was the second bustiest girl amidst the group, she was not the bustiest, which made her frustrated. She couldn’t let this over-sized cow dethrone her - not now.

“Okay, I think this is more than enough now,” said the soft voice of Vickie, the blonde referee of the bell ringer. She peered around the crowd, taking an extra-long stare at Justine and this other girl before continuing. She was no slouch in the breast department either, with a set of DDs contained by a skintight referee uniform, “I guess you’re all eager to know the rules?”  
The girls mumbled yeses.  
“Well, then, here goes. Whoever goes first gets to set the record for the striker. To do this, you must use the power of your breasts to slam the pillow located at the bottom of the ringer. This will send a ball rising depending on the strength of your strike. If you manage to hit the bell, which no one will probably manage, it is worth one hundred points, plus an extra hundred as a bonus. If you don’t hit it, you will get a number less than one hundred. If one of you ladies manages to beat the previous score, that girl gets to hit again in an attempt to reclaim the top score. If she can’t manage to top you, then she is out. Does this sound fair?”

“Yes,” Justine agreed. She was excited for this. She had weighed her boobs once as a competition with her eldest sister Megan. She was stunned to find that while her older sister’s breasts weighed 7.5 pounds, Justine’s rack weighed an incredible 15.5 pounds. Just one of her heavy whoppers managed to weigh more than both of Megan’s breasts together.

“Y-yes…” whispered the busty bovine. How could someone be so shy with such a huge rack? Justine had to wonder.

“Before we begin, I need to measure your sizes. Let’s see what we’re working with here, shall we?” Vickie asked, withdrawing a measuring tape from her purse. She called forward two assistants, Becky and Serena, who would help with the measuring. First, they approached Justine.

“Gosh... look at the size of those,” Serena whispered to Becky upon noticing Justine’s generous bust.  
“38 inches! Holy shit... Serena, can you lift up her breasts so I can measure underneath?” Becky asked, still in shock at the size of this girl’s chest. Serena nodded.  
Serena stood in front of Justine, and gazed at the girl’s huge bosom. Justine grinned, loving the jealous look she was receiving from this blonde. Serena gripped both boobs and lifted, but let out a groan as she really felt the weight behind these melons. Her arms shook a bit, but she managed to support them without too much trouble.  
“Phew… these things are heavy.” Serena gasped, “Can you measure?!”  
“Ummm… 38 inches, F cup!” A few girls gasped. “You can let go now.”  
“Thank God!” Serena muttered.  
They measured the rest of the girls, finding them much easier due to their lighter… proportions. The girl with the E cups had quite the heavy bosom too, but much lighter than Justine's. Then it was time to measure this huge girl… both assistants quickly gulped.  
“Okay, Monica, your turn," Becky called, approaching this giant. Monica towered over her by half a foot, enough that her incredible rack was level with the tiny girl's face. Becky gulped, and fitted the measuring tape around the girl's bust. She struggled to wrap it around entirely, as Monica's breasts were just too big, "Let’s... see... no way! 52 inches!” Becky called out.  
The crowd gasped again, including a stunned Justine. Serena put her hands underneath the massive melons, and heaved. But they didn’t budge.  
"Damn...” Serena gasped to herself, “Come… on… they’re just a pair of boobs! It feels like I'm lifting... uff... bowling balls!”  
She put more strength into lifting, and very slowly her arms began to lift the two mountains! Though she thought Justine’s were heavy, Monica’s cannons were a whole different story! Her arms continued to shiver with exertion, and her face began to turn red with struggle, but she managed to hold them up long enough for the other girl to measure.  
“52 inches… K cup!”

No one here had ever seen such a size before! This girl had to be the bustiest challenger in the history of the competition!

Geez that’s… that’s massive! Vickie thought to herself. She regained her composure. “G-Great! Now, who wants first try?” Vickie asked.

Justine wanted to see what she was up against first, so she kept her hand lowered. Hesitantly, it was Gabrielle who opted to go first. Every other girl, save for Monica, snickered as she made her way to the base of the bell striker, while Justine crossed her arms. Gabrielle removed her sweater, which caused the bustier girls around her to giggle harder. Underneath she wore a sports bra like Justine, although it had no trouble keeping her cute boobs locked into place. They barely jutted out of the bra at all, just like someone had stuffed two of the smallest oranges into the cups. When her breasts were over the striker, she had to lean over a bit so her breasts could land on the pillow. With all her power, she slammed them down, but the ball barely rose. It fell just short of the five point mark.

“Um… four points for Gabrielle!” the ref called out, trying to stifle a laugh herself. Gabrielle’s face flushed red as she returned to the line of girls, covering her boobs with her arms. “Okay, Leenah, you’re next!” Vickie said, pointing to the redheaded girl in line before Justine.

Leenah was a petite girl, a few inches shorter than Justine but with a skinny frame. She had C cups, which she couldn’t complain about. She hit the striker with a great force, causing the ball to soar over double the length of Gabrielle’s shot! She smirked, knowing that her boobs were about to have the tiny Hispanic girl eliminated.

“Thirteen points!”

Gabrielle hesitantly returned to the striker, knowing that if she couldn’t match this number, she would be the first one kicked from the competition. Gathering her strength, she hit the pillow with everything her little bumps could muster. The ball rose a little higher this time, but just barely grazed the eight point mark. Her face fell flat as she let out a groan.

“Sorry, Gabrielle, you needed five extra points to tie with Leenah. I’m afraid you’re eliminated.”  
The tall, beaten girl quickly put on her sweater, and left without muttering a single word.

“Next, you’re up Justine!”  
Justine approached the bell ringer, giving Leenah the tiniest hint of a smirk as she passed her. Leenah gulped, not able to turn away from Justine’s deep crevice of cleavage. She was in trouble. Justine arched her back as she prepared herself, which caused the straps of her bra to buckle violently with exertion as they struggled to keep contained Justine’s mighty bosom. The other girls watched with wide eyes, fascinated by the titmonster before then.  
Justine swung her breasts, slamming her powerful tits down with a slight grunt. The force was so hard that the entire device shook upon impact! The ball launched upwards, destroying the record set by Leenah as it soared higher and higher. It eventually capped at 95, which caused the rest of the ladies to curse aloud in shock. Not a single girl in the history of the competition had ever topped 80 points, and this girl beat that by fifteen points!  
“My God!” the ref shouted, unable to comprehend the power behind Justine’s titanic bust. Justine grinned, eager to watch these busty beauties fight to top her score. It made her giggle knowing they were trying in vain.

“I can beat that!” shouted Katie, the girl with the E cups, “My breasts are really, really strong!”

Her voice was cocky, complete with a scoff as she made her way to the front. Her boobs slightly poured out of the confines of her bra, which seemed to be a size too small to contain them fully. She took a deep breath, knowing she had to back up her boast or risk complete humiliation. She felt her nipples swell against her cups, and knew she was ready. With a mighty grunt, she dropped her boobs onto the pillow with a smack, and turned her eyes to watch the ball fly. It flew, but not far enough. It reached 81 before it descended back down, as the arrogant blonde cried out in horror.

“Nooo! But, that was my best effort!” Katie complained.

“Was it?” Justine asked with a small giggle, which earned her a glare from the less buxom blonde.  
“Very impressive attempt, Katie,” Vickie said with a reassuring smile, “but unfortunately you just fell short. I’m sorry.”

Katie groaned. She would challenge this tit queen again, and she would win! She grabbed her shirt from the nearby bench and marched onward to the next challenge.

It was just Justine and the large girl with mountains for breasts left, along with two other girls who happened to be twins. They were identical in every way – height, weight, face and even boobs. They both sported DD cups, which they did little to hide away. They wore matching white bras, showing the most cleavage possible from such a size. Their names were Lily and Val, with the latter being the oldest of two by just ten minutes.

Val decided to go first, and stepped up to the plate. Caressing her big boobs in her hands, she took a small hop, and upon landing watched as her breasts slammed onto the table. The ball shot up, reaching the 62 mark, a ways away from Justine’s 95. She made her way to the side, disgruntled that she lost by such a distance.

The same happened with Lily. She found herself unable to match even her sister’s power, not able to make it past the half-way mark of 50. Both sisters left with their heads lowered down.

“Well, well, looks like it’s down to you, Monica,” Vickie announced.  
Justine swallowed a gulp. She knew none of these other little girls would be able to surpass her score, but now she had doubts that even her own busty beauties could compete with such a vast rack like this! She felt her nips harden into spikes as she realised that, for the first time, her massive globes were about to be put to the ultimate test!  
“Oh… okay, I’ll give it my best shot…” Monica murmured, approaching the bell ringer.  
With each step, the ground shook ever so slightly. Her breasts jiggled as she walked, threatening to break free of their struggling prison with every motion. Justine had never seen a bra this huge before, and knew that there was no way any shop carried such a large size like this. This poor, massive girl.  
Cupping both whopping melons, she positioned them directly over the pillow. They looked so full and heavy, that even her thick arms were shaking from just holding them up.

“God, those things must weigh a ton…” Justine whispered to the referee, fascinated at how Mon managed to walk with two planets strapped to her chest. Vickie overheard her.

“How much do those things weigh?!” she asked, staring fixedly upon them.  
“Last time I checked, they were 36 pounds,” Monica admitted.

This caused both Justine and Vickie to gasp. Just one of these titanic tits outweighed both of Justine’s breasts combined! The brunette watched with butterflies in her stomach as Monica prepared to let her mighty breasts drop. With a small leap, she landed with a shudder as her breasts smashed onto the table, causing it to creak with exertion at the pressure of Monica’s huge bust. The ball SHOT upwards, destroying every score set as it continued to fly. Justine felt sweat start to form on her forehead as the needle pushed into the eighties zone, then the nineties zone…

RING-G-G-G!

Justine let out a shriek as the she heard the impossible – the bell was struck! The ball fell back to the bottom, as the sound echoed over the field. Monica let out a squeal of happiness, which was strange compared to her usual soft, shy demeanor. She stepped back, letting her breasts flop off the table which groaned in appreciation from being free of the huge girl’s mammoth mountains.

“J-J-Justine… you have one shot now to tie with Monica. If you do, you will both receive a split of 200 points. If not, you only get your 95. Are you ready?”  
Am I ready!? Her boobs weigh twice as mine! How am I supposed to match such monstrous breasts?!

Justine wanted to say this response. Instead, she nodded slightly and approached the striker. Her nipples threatened to rip through her sports bra, and were even stretching the seams at the front of the bra to their furthest. She arched her back, jutting out her boobs as far as she could.

"C'mon... c'mon! I can do this!" Justine encouraged herself, feeling her powerful bosom stretch the fabric of her bra.

She jumped as high as she could, and when she landed her boobs smacked the pillow as hard as they possibly could. The ball flew up, passing her previous score. Her smile faded quickly as she watched the ball float back down. She just wasn’t able to match Monica’s incredible tit power…

“Jesus! That's still pretty impressive for such a bosom,” the ref whispered quietly to herself. She wrote down Justine's score - 98! “Monica, you beat Justine! The two hundred points are yours!”

She updated both girls’ scores, still amazed at the sight she had just witnessed. Justine had lost her first competition of the day, and the first competition in years! Monica extended her hand, and Justine was happy to shake, even though she lost. She gave it her all, and knew that next time she would be even more ready. She would beat this big cow.


	5. Chapter 5

Justine cupped her boobs. She was destroying girls left and right in this competition. Her formidable F cups made quick work of all the lesser girls that she has come across, with barely a drop of sweat forming on her beautiful face. Her tits bounced as she walked, causing every girl to turn away with obvious envy.

Well, everyone besides Monica.

Justine was secretly furious at her first defeat. Her powerful breasts were unrivalled, beating her own sister in a titfight, a busty black girl in a contest of boob strength, an unnaturally buxom Chinese girl in sumo wrestling, and countless others with the boob striker game. Suddenly, out of the blue, this bovine with absolute cannonballs for breasts comes into the picture and completely humiliates her in her element, making her own bra busters pale in comparison. She had counted on her boobs, which were always the biggest and best of everyone around her, but they couldn’t stack up to this girl’s raw breast power.  
Justine walked past the scoreboard in the middle of the field. She was curious what the other ladies had. She started at the bottom of the list. There were twenty different names on the board, and Justine only recognized a handful. She scanned for her sisters first, wondering how her older sisters Leila and Megan were holding up against the rest of the participants.

1\. Alison – 388  
2\. Justine – 380  
3\. Monica – 368  
4\. Nicole - 353  
5\. Megan – 352  
6\. Laura - 335  
7\. Mai – 288  
8\. Katie – 271  
9\. Penny – 252  
10\. Leila – 238  
11\. Shaina – 217  
12\. Val – 216  
13\. Lily – 177  
14\. Leenah – 158  
15\. Jess - 123  
16\. Gabrielle – 8

Justine had to laugh. She saw poor Gabrielle, the tall Hispanic girl, in last place. She knew those B cups would offer zero competition, but she didn’t imagine it would be this bad. The only reason she even had eight points, Justine mused, was because of the boob striker which automatically gives you however many points you manage to reach. Justine could never imagine the thought of living with such small breasts. She doubted this girl could fill even one cup of her bra if she used both her breasts.

Her sister, Leila, was in tenth place. She was a bit shocked, expecting the girl with her Ds, to manage a better ranking. Justine guessed that she hadn’t thought of how difficult the fights must be for less buxom girls like Leila or Megan, who placed a respectable fifth. Megan managed to beat out the well-endowed Katie, the short but stacked confident girl whom Justine met at the boob striker, who claimed to have the strongest boobs at the fair, and Mai, whose boobs were tough enough to give even Justine the tiniest bit of struggle.  
Then she saw that huge girl, Monica. Though the Canadian girl had joined the contest later than the other competitors, she had managed to get enough points to be placed just under Justine’s substantial score. Justine felt her throat tighten as a thought came to her – if Justine managed to sweep each game in barely any time; she wondered how quickly Monica was able to rush through each game. She figured any other girl couldn’t have lasted more than a few minutes, at best, against a rack that could put any Hooter’s girl to shame with ease.

Justine was surprised to find herself second to the top. She flashed back to the beginning of the fair, where she met a girl who managed to size up equally against her ample knockers. Alison, basically Justine’s body double except sporting a head of red hair. Justine knew this girl had the rack to score high, but she was surprised that Alison had managed to top her score so far. Like most of her own, she wondered just how one sided Alison’s contests had been.

Justine turned away from the board, and scanned the arena for a game. She looked towards the east, where she saw two girls trying to lift each other’s breasts, the first game Justine played when she arrived here. She spotted Mai again, standing with her hands on her hips as she watched the smaller Leenah struggle with all her might to budge the Chinese girl’s heavy bust. Leenah was built a bit sturdier than the other girls Justine had come across, but her increased body strength was not enough for her breasts to overcome Mai’s bazookas. Justine remembered Mai’s breasts managing to compress her own, even if it was just for a few seconds, so she knew Leenah had no chance in hell in winning against such a powerful bust. Leenah, red in the face, pulled and pulled until finally her boobs could not keep the weight airborne. She had to drop the weight, not even managing to do a single rep.

“Ughhhhh!”

Justine turned her head to the west, to see where the distressed sound came from. She spotted another game, and moved closer to see what all the commotion was about. Two girls seemed to be wrestling. She gasped when she saw her sister, Megan. Justine had not seen her since they were both at the reception desk. She watched her elder sister, a girl with boobs whose size and strength once used to put her own to shame, struggling underneath a girl whose breast size dwarfed Megan’s own set. This black haired girl, Laura, was lying on top of her sister, using the weight of her huge jugs to flatten Megan’s as compact as they could go. Megan was arching her back, attempting to use her own boobs to relieve her chest of these heavy knockers. Unfortunately, she was having no such luck; she quickly found her once-proud bust being engulfed by the much larger EE cups of her opponent. She stops wiggling underneath, her energy quickly being depleted the more that she struggled.  
With a deep breath, she decided to try one last push. She arched her back as powerfully as she could, and managed to catch Laura off guard as her unrelenting breasts slowly began to reemerge under Laura’s mounds of titflesh. For the first time in the match, Laura grunted as she struggled to hold Megan’s boobs down with her own, finding the latter girl’s newfound strength challenging her own. With sweat forming on her forehead, Megan pushes as hard as her body can manage, slowly lifting Laura’s titanic tits with her own as both girls began to groan and moan with exertion. The tables were beginning to turn now; Megan’s big boobs were becoming more visible by the second. Laura pushed down even harder, managing to stall her opponent’s progress for a short time. Megan cannot believe this chick’s strength! She feels like she’s trying to stop a hydraulic press from absolutely flattening her rack.

“You sure have some firm boobs… My tits have never… got such a workout…” Laura panted, now pushing with everything she has as she tries to bury Megan’s breasts back underneath her huge mounds. Megan’s body shakes with pressure as she does everything to keep her sizable boobs from submitting to this bitch’s.  
“Size… isn’t… everything…” Megan moans back.

Despite Megan’s boasts, she was shocked when she suddenly found the pressure nearly doubled. Laura, with eyes shut tightly, pressed her boobs hard into Megan’s titties, and slowly her larger pair began to cover the brunette’s bountiful bosom once again. Megan continued arching her back, but this time it was fruitless. Laura’s breasts were on an unstoppable streak, proudly eclipsing Megan’s shaking chest on all sides.

“TIME!” shouted the ref, who had been so caught up in the fight that she almost didn’t know the five seconds of the game were up, “ Laura, you managed to keep Megan pinned the entire time of five minutes! You get 30 points, which places you above Megan in the standings.”  
Laura released Megan, whose boobs were slightly compressed from the weight of Laura’s massive cans. She helped the defeated Megan to her feet.

“Good game,” Laura said heartedly as both girls shook hands.

Megan blushed red as she stared at this chick’s huge boobs, contained in a sports bra that was way too small to contain her. Her cleavage looked so deep that Megan wondered if she dropped a quarter down there if it would ever resurface! She walked past Laura over to Justine, who was looking pretty impressed by Laura’s powerful bust.

“C-can you take her?” Megan whispered, standing to the side with her sister. When standing next to the bustier Justine, Megan’s bountiful D cups looked like mere bumps next to her younger sister’s jutting mountains.  
“Oh, I have five minutes,” was Justine’s confident reply. She stretched, pushing her tits out as she did so. The straps of her bra felt tighter as her boobs stretched the material to its limit.  
Justine made her way to the ref and Laura, whose boobs had not at all been weakened by Megan’s efforts. Both girls were roaring to go.

“My, my,” said the ref as her eyes darted between both sets of knockers. Her name was Nat, a tall blonde with a modest set of C cups. While they looked big in her referee outfit, girls who had racks like these two would have no problem bursting through such a tight costume, “I’m assuming you know the rules, Justine. If you can pin your opponent for five minutes or 300 seconds, you get 30 points. If yours tits aren’t strong enough to manage that, then you get however many seconds you did manage to pin her, divided by ten. Who wants to go first?”

“Huge boobs like these,” Laura smirked, lightly tapping the side of Justine’s boobs which caused them to jiggle in her bra, “are all bark and no bite. They’re not firm like my girls.”  
Megan tried not to laugh. This girl had obviously never seen Justine’s big tits in action, or rather, never felt them in action.

“Alright, then, it’s settled,” Nat continued, “Justine, if you’ll please lie on your back. Use only your tits to try to upheave Laura. Good luck!”

Justine obliged. As she lay down flat on her back, Megan found it impossible not to stare at her little sister. Her body was like a smooth terrain, but with two Everest-sized mountains and a grand canyon between them. Laura lied on top of Justine, sliding her EE cups over Justine’s bigger F cups. Justine noticed how close in size both girls were, and had the lightest feeling of concern as the realization hit her. In fact, these mammoth breasts were very close to eclipsing the brunette’s mighty pair. Justine still had the advantage in size, but just slightly.

“Okay, timer is starting in 3… 2… 1… Go!”

Justine involuntarily let a moan escape her lips as Laura pressed her mighty boobs down before Justine could react. Justine’s tits managed to hold their ground against the attack, not yielding in the slightest way, but that didn’t alleviate the pressure she was feeling. They were definitely heavy, like her own pair, which made Justine that much more impressed that her sister Megan, with just D cups, was able to hold out against this busty beauty for as long as she did. Still, Justine was ready to try.  
With a deep breath, Justine began slowly arching her back. At first, she was confident that her big boobs would have no problem uplifting this buxom blonde, but when she arched her back, she found that Laura’s boobs barely budged from their superior position. Instead, to Justine and even Megan’s shock, it was Justine’s boobs that were quickly enveloped as Laura pressed her tits down harder!

“Look at them disappear, Bustine,” Laura smirked, continuing to eclipse the mighty F cups beneath her, “Your big ol’ boobs are NOTHING compared to my breasts of steel!”

Justine arched her back harder, desperate to stop this girl’s progress, but she had power that Justine had never seen apart from her own. She let out an audible grunt as she flexed her chest for all she was worth. Just barely, her titflesh bulged underneath the mammoth boobs of her opponent

“Justine, please!” cried Megan, desperately, “You can’t lose to her!”

Justine ignored her sister’s pleading voice, but knew she was right. With another grunt, more of Justine’s breasts became visible as she was slowly begun to lift Laura’s huge rack up with her boobs.

“No!” shouted Laura, adding increased pressure. Justine groaned out loud as her progress once again disappeared under Laura’s bountiful bosom.  
“One minute to go!” Nat called out.

The ref was sweating herself as she watched the impossible happening. This girl had managed to get Justine Turner’s mountainous boobs pinned underneath her smaller ones. More importantly, she was keeping it that way!  
Justine knew she had to act now or never. Gritting her teeth, she once more arched her back. She felt her skimpy bra beginning to tear at the seams as it grew overtaxed by the enormous pressure Justine’s bust was exerting. Still, she continued arching her back out, using all the strength she could muster as she fought for supremacy.

“W-what!?” Laura asked as she felt Justine’s massive mounds starting to compress her own boobs into her chest, “How are you doing that!”  
“If your boobs are steel… then m-mine must be diamond!”

Despite Laura’s superior position and force she was exerting herself, Justine smirked as she watched what began to happen. Her boobs were resurfacing as Justine pushed harder, and Laura herself groaned as she struggled to keep Justine down. She was maxed out, however, while Justine was growing stronger. This bosom was unstoppable!

“Ughhhh” Laura moaned, “That’s impossible! N-no one’s boobs are THIS strong!”

With another thrust of her chest, Laura watched helplessly and Justine’s big boobs grew more and more visible. Justine, powered now by adrenaline, arched her back one final time. Despite the weight of Laura’s solid knockers, Justine’s bust finally managed to knock this buxom girl off of herself. Nat stopped the time.

“God, that was close!” Nat said in surprise, looking at the clock, “4 minutes and 58 seconds!”  
“Phew,” Justine whispered to herself. They had a break before they switched positions – now it was Justine’s turn to keep this huge rack underneath her.

“Okay, clock is set. 3… 2… 1… GO!”

Justine immediately pressed down as she felt Laura’s tits bulging underneath her own. Laura groaned as Justine’s boobs slowly began to flatten hers into her chest, but she didn’t give up. She arched her back, and managed to push Justine’s rack back to even as the two girls entered a stalemate.  
It didn’t last long. With a powerful thrust of her bosom, Justine was nearly pushed off the bucking girl. She managed to stay on top, grinding her boobs hard into Laura’s as she tried to envelop the EE cups of her opponent. Laura watched helplessly as Justine’s bigger boobs surrounded Laura’s titflesh, before absolutely enveloping the girl’s proud peaks. Laura tried to summon more strength, but her boobs were being completely crushed flat by Justine’s massive mams.

“O-oh my God…. what a powerful bust… no matter how hard I push… they won’t budge an fucking inch!” Laura moaned to herself as she felt her face turning red from exertion.

“Give up?” Justine asked.  
“Like hell… Fat... bovines like you… shouldn’t even be in this game!” Laura spat, straining to save her boobs from completely being hidden underneath the vast breasts of her opponent.

“Oh, I’m fat, huh?” Justine repeated. Her anger was rising as she pressed down harder. Laura mouthed an O as her titanic tits yielded to the bigger pair. Her tits were flattening and pressed to the sides, while Justine’s retained their round, firm size. Justine now wanted to punish this little girl.

“Am I really fat?” Justine wondered. Her boobs steamrolled over Laura’s, who was now gasping for breath as she felt her proud rack succumbing to this buxom brunette.  
“Ah, my amazing boobs! You’re… destroying… them!” she moaned.  
“I asked, ‘Am I?’”  
“N-no! You’re… ughhhh… perfectly healthy! Not like that fat bovine who was hear earlier… h-her tits were the biggest I’ve ever seen…”

Upset with the mention of Monica, Justine decided to end things quickly. Gathering up her strength, she gave one final push into Laura’s vanished boobflesh. Laura screamed, pounding the grass underneath her as she called out her surrender. Try as she did, even her huge EE cups could not handle Justine’s killer cannonballs anymore.

“Nice try, Laura… but since you forfeited, Justine gets all your points. Your twenty-nine for pinning Justine… then her thirty for defeating you… Justine, you get 58 points! Congratulations!”  
Laura gasped, fuming that her points had just been swept from her by this booby bimbo.

RING!

Justine, Laura, Megan and Nat looked up as they searched for the sound. The PA system above them began emitting static, before a voice sounded from its speakers.

“Attention, ladies! Attention!” the voice echoed, “The games are over. Will everyone please join me in the main square for the semi-finals? The winner of the Battle of the Boobs will be determined here after a few select games! I need the following four exceptional ladies to make their way onto the stage. In first place—oh! For the first time, it’s a tie for first place... Alison Heart and Justine Turner, both with an inconceivable 438 points!”

Justine heard applause from around the entire arena, save for an exasperated sigh from Laura, who continued to clutch her beaten boobs in her arms.

“In third place, hardly a surprise, Monica Wilson, with 427 points!”

Justine knew she would see this bovine again. She was slightly discouraged at how close Monica’s points were to her own, and she knew she would really have to step up her game if she wanted a chance at defeating this huge girl and her titanic titflesh.

“And in fourth place, but still very impressive, we have Nicole LaFleur, boasting a grand score of 399 points!

Megan was disappointed that she didn’t make it into the semis. She looked down at her breasts, always looking so huge in her tiny bra, but next to the likes of Laura or Justine, she just looked flat as a board. It wasn’t easy having D cups and still feeling like a little girl amongst women.  
Justine on the other hand was determined to win for both of her sisters. She squeezed her breasts together, creating a canyon of unrivaled cleavage. She was ready to be crowned the new boob queen.

\---

Before Justine showed up, Monica had also approached the boob pinning game, eager to see how well she would do. Laura had just defeated a “small”, black girl named Shaina, easily crushing her breasts in the most one-sided contest she had been in so far. She barely had to try as Shaina could not budge her boobs while underneath her, nor crush them while on top of her.  
“M-Might I try?” Monica asked shyly, approaching the busty Laura. Laura gasped as she saw this bovine before her. She was stacked – much, much bigger than herself and her EEs. She gulped, already knowing that she was about to lose. Not one to shy away from a challenge, however, she puffed out her chest and approached the big girl.

“You may. Lay down and I’ll pin you first.”

“Hehe, oh okay then,” Monica laughed. That would be funny to see.

Monica lay on the ground. Her towering breasts stuck out like mountains, which Laura could only gape at. She climbed onto Monica, and whimpered when she noticed that both of her breasts combined couldn’t even cover just one on Monica’s whoppers. The ref noticed too, and tried to stifle a laugh at seeing this ridiculous display.

“Alright, you two. 3, 2, 1, GO!”

Immediately Laura poured on the pressure, using her entire strength to crush this bovine’s massive bosom. Instead of doing so, she gasped out loud as her own tits began to get enveloped by Monica’s much bigger ones. The more Laura struggled to pin this huge girl, the more her breasts sunk in to the acres of boobflesh she possessed.

“D-Damn! It’s no use…” Laura whispered to herself, grunting, “C’mon! It’s just… a pair… of boobs! How tough are they!?”  
“Have you started yet?” Monica asked, “You know the clock is ticking, right?”  
“Keep q-quiet!” Laura grimaced, pushing down with all her might. Monica just laughed at this puny girl’s attempts, not even bothering to try as her boobs were already resisting Laura’s pressing. Laura screamed as she pressed harder than she ever had to before, but this huge cow would not budge an inch. She tapped the ground, and the time was stopped.

“Well, Monica, you get the 30 points.”  
“Shame. I wish they tried a bit harder,” Monica pouted, knowing full well Laura had been using all of her strength she had. Her mighty EE cups just weren’t strong enough to compete.

They switched spots. Laura was now underneath this massive girl. Monica’s cleavage was so immense, that it was all Laura could see. It loomed close to her face, threatening to swallow her if Monica did so much as lean forward. Laura could not come close to replicating such huge cleavage, even with her best push up bras on.

“3, 2, 1, GO!”

Immediately, Laura’s mighty mammaries gave way to Monica’s Mount Everests, as the huge breasts swallowed hers full. They were already gone. Laura arched her back, hoping somehow she would be able to lift these titantic tits. Try as she might, they were way too big for that to happen. Laura’s breasts bulged underneath Monica’s, but the huge girl didn’t even notice anything.

“My boobs are gone!” Laura gasped.  
“Of course,” Monica grinned.

Unable to even budge Monica’s boobs an inch, let alone just one of them, Laura once again signaled her defeat. Monica took her points, as well as another 30. When she lifted off of Laura, Laura nearly began to cry as she saw her boobs, flattened into pancakes by the colossal weight of her opponent. She barely had to try with her last opponent; still, she had managed to win by a landslide, but with this busty bovine and her towering tits, the tables had been turned. Just one of Monica's huge cans seemed to weigh more than both of Laura's proud boobs put together, not to mention completely dwarfed them in the size department, Monica's huge K cups compared to Laura's "tiny" EEs. It was more than enough to make the normally well-endowed Laura swell with envy.

She sat, defeated, waiting for her next opponent. A girl with D cups, Megan, approached her.


	6. Chapter 6

Justine placed her hands above her knees and she leaned over, pushing her arms together with a subtle smirk as her big boobs ballooned out in the process. Her deep cleavage looked even more formidable than earlier, dwarfing the efforts of every single girl around her except for the three busty females who stood beside her.

Alison, the buxom redhead whom Justine had met at the start of the fair, couldn’t help but sneak a peek at Justine’s extensive cleavage. Alison was one of the bustiest girls at the games, which everyone could tell. Like Justine, her breasts were encased in an F cup brassiere. They fit snugly, compared to Justine’s, whose boobs seemed ready to move on into G cups. Nevertheless, she puffed out her chest in an effort to match Justine’s display, and she succeeded easily. The redhead’s mighty whoppers strained against the fabric of her shirt, accentuating just how massive they really were as they swelled within the confines of the tiny tee. She really got a kick out of this, when she looked into the front row of the crowd and saw a group of girls flaunting their big, proud DDs. The now-embarrassed girls quickly pulled up their shirts in defeat, knowing just how outmatched they were. This caused Alison’s soft nipples to harden into steel spikes, knowing she was more woman than these ‘tiny’ girls ever would be.

Both girls gulped as they turned to the huge girl who stood at the very end. They both stopped flaunting their huge racks as they stared at the monstrous mammaries of this bovine. Monica had boobs which easily put their mighty F cups to shame! Monica wore a small, white tank top, which did absolutely nothing to hide her heaving bosom. Her nipples, while still soft, were nearly poking through the material, looking like two huge torpedoes were strapped to her chest. Her boobs bulged out every side of the top, unable to be contained in such a flimsy garment. While this tank top was much too tiny for such a busty beauty like her, if warn by any other girl, their breasts would be completely lost in the expanse of fabric. Her mighty cleavage was pressed nearly to her chin, and seemed just as large as the entirety of either Justine’s or Alisha’s bust, which made both busty beauties red with fury at the thought of their pride and joys being so easily outdone.

The last girl, Nicole, was very quiet. She wore a simple green sweater, which fit snugly over her chest. While she didn’t try to show them off, they were hard not to notice. E cups, Justine guessed, which had no trouble stretching the wool of her sweater as far out as it would go. She was a cup size smaller than Justine or Angela, but on her small body and frame it looked like two watermelons strapped to her chest.

“Welcome,” the announcer’s voice boomed over the PA system, “to the semifinals!” The audience erupted into applause as the girls bowed their heads.

Justine knew she had to win whatever games were going to be played. She was always the one with the best boobs – the biggest boobs, ever since she was fourteen and bested her older sister in a titfight despite the age difference. She always believed that her huge breasts would trample any opponent she faced, but next to this boob beast that was Monica, they simply looked childish. She never thought she would meet some girl who could make her F cups look like flea bites just by standing next to her.

“So, ladies, let’s start with our cup sizes,” Malia, the announcer said, holding the mic to Justine first.

“34F, and still constantly growing,” Justine said proudly with her hands on her hips.  
“32F for me,” Alison stated, shaking her jugs left and right.

Justine expected a weak, afraid reply from Monica next, but when the mic came to her next, Justine gulped as she looked into Monica’s eyes. The girl exuded confidence, unlike anything she had ever seen apart from her own coolness. With a loud, thunderous voice as she hefted up the two massive melons in her arms, she spoke.

“36K! I’m sure you’ll find mine are the biggest here,” Monica grinned.

“Biggest isn’t always best,” Justine said under her breath, cupping her huge cannons as well as she faced Monica.

Monica took a step forward towards Justine, that haughty grin never leaving her face. They stood nearly three feet apart, yet Monica’s mighty bosom nearly bumped into Justine’s rack. Justine couldn’t help but stare into the canyon of cleavage which Monica had no difficulty creating, as the huge boobs loomed in front of her face threatening to swallow her perky, big boobs whole. How she was ever going to compete with these, she did not know.

“I think that rule does not apply to my breasts,” Monica laughed.

Everyone watched as Justine turned white as a ghost; she could only stare into Monica’s monstrous cleavage, face to face with a rack that would put even Christina Hendricks to shame!

“L-ladies, ladies, save it for the games please!” the announcer giggled.

Both girls stepped back to their positions. Justine was nearly sweating, thankful that Malia intervened when she did.

“Anyway, last but not least, what is your size, Nicole?” Malia asked, standing now next to Nicole.  
“I’m 34E, but it’s a bit tight for me,” she said, but quietly.

The recluse girl, looking up at the audience, slowly removed her tight sweater as her big boobs bounced into place. They were stuffed into an overtaxed bra, and hints of boobflesh poured out the sides. They were large enough to match Justine’s infamous canyon of cleavage, but still smaller in size than the brunette’s. Justine had to admit that this girl had quite the rack on her, however.

“This is definitely going to be one hell of a competition,” Malia noted, referring to the four largest pairs of boobs the games have ever seen before, “Anyway, speaking of competition, I bet you all are dying to hear what it is. Shall I explain?”

All four girls nodded.

“Very well. First off, the girls with the least points – Monica and Nicole – will fight to secure at least a third place finish. Afterwards, Justine and Alison will battle. The winners of both these fights will then fight each other, and that winner will be crowned the new boob queen. Does this sound fair to everyone?”

Nicole’s face flushed red. She was wary about talking on Justine, but to take on this titmonster!? This was so not going to end well for her.

“Anyway, the first contest will involve using the pressure of your breasts against your opponent. Both ladies will stand in front of a thin, cardboard wall, facing each other. When the whistle blows, you will attempt to crush each other into the wall using just your boobs, with enough force that the wall eventually breaks. Whoever manages to do so first, wins the game.”

Both girls stood across from each other. A layer of cardboard, no more than ten inches thick, was set up behind each one. Nicole rubbed her breasts, counting on them to give her the win. They had never disappointed her before, and this fat bovine would not change that. She knew that despite Monica’s massive size, they were just pillows compared to her wrecking balls!

“Alright, good luck girls! On your mark, get set, GO!” Malia signaled.

Nicole was the one who acted first. She slammed into Monica full force with her big boobs, hoping to catch the big girl by surprise. Their tits slammed together with a smack, but instead of Monica’s boobs giving way like she assumed they would, they barely even jiggled upon impact, never losing their shape. Nicole gasped.

“N-No way! No girl has ever been able to stand up to one of my boob bashes!” she stated, voice frantic.  
“Well, I’m not just any girl,” Monica smirked.

Using her feet as leverage, Nicole pressed her cans into Monica’s with as much power as she could muster. They squished against Monica’s large whoppers as both pairs of breasts fought hard, but Monica’s melons could not be bullied so easily. The E cups were making absolutely no progress, much to Nicole’s dismay.

“When are you going to try?” Monica asked as she tilted her head, fully aware this “tiny” girl was giving it her every effort.  
“Ugh… I am… trying!” Nicole could only grunt in response, as her face began to turn red with her struggle, “They’re just so big…!”  
“Let me show you how to do it.”

Nicole’s eyes went wide as she suddenly felt Monica’s power increase. The huge breasts enveloped her own in a heartbeat as Monica leaned forward, the sea of cleavage nearly drowning her poor opponent. Nicole tried to plant her feet, but Monica’s mammaries were just too strong. She was knocked backward into her wall, as Monica pinned her to the cardboard with the amazing power of her bosom!  
Nicole’s boobs bulged underneath Monica’s titflesh, attempting to push the massive rack away but it was a losing battle. With one deep breath, Monica’s chest simply ballooned forward, causing Nicole’s wall to bend at the incredible pressure being applied. Nicole’s E cups were completely gone, lost in the excess of cleavage. With one last breath, the wall could no longer handle the strength of Monica’s bosom and gave way, cracking in half as Nicole fell through it onto the floor.

“Monica wins!” the ref shouted, as an assistant helped Nicole to her feet. A new wall was set up in place of the broken one, and round two was underway, “…but that seemed way too short. Monica, would you mind if we make things more interesting? How about first of three?”  
“Sounds good to me!” Monica grinned.

Nicole looked terrified.

Immediately, Monica took a step forward, smashing her titanic tits into Nicole’s outmatched bosom. Nicole barely had time to process what was happening as she was immediately crushed into the wall behind her. Nicole tried to hold back the bovine, but she was immediately engulfed by Monica’s incomparable cleavage. With a pained scream, she was crushed through the wall once again, giving Monica a score of 2-0.

“I thought you were supposed to be tough,” Monica laughed as Nicole got to her feet and returned to the start position.

“Fuck… you… you big-titted cow,” Nicole spat.

Monica’s face changed to a scowl. She would take her time humiliating this tiny titfighter.

As the third round began, Nicole immediately went on the offensive again. She slammed her busty boobs as hard as ever, hitting Monica’s hefty bosom with a loud smack. Monica gasped, and stumbled back a few feet into her wall. The wall stopped her from falling out of the arena completely, but now Nicole saw her chance to turn the tables. She ran straight for Monica, and smashed into the bovine breasts-first. Monica grunted in pain as Nicole’s much smaller boobs crushed Monica’s legendary whoppers flat.

“I’ve got you now,” Nicole grinned, “It just goes to show… that huge boobs like yours… have no power in them.”

She was sweating from the exertion, as she used all her power she could muster to hold down Monica’s considerable K cups with her much smaller Es.

“…Oh, really?” Monica asked.

Suddenly, Nicole felt an incredible power bulge from underneath her bosom. Instantly, her tits were pressed backwards with ease. Nicole thrust out her twin torpedoes in an attempt to resist Monica’s comeback, but it was trying to stop an advancing tank with a minicar. Monica’s breasts ballooned forward, eclipsing Nicole’s proud peaks as the smaller girl was immediately overpowered.

“Noooo!” as her cute boobs were flattened in one second, “No, I had you pinned!”

An ocean of cleavage wrapped around Nicole’s bust. Monica’s breasts were easily large enough that this also doubled as an incredibly effective breast smother!

“Oh, please. I was just making things exciting.” Monica laughed.

Monica thrust out her powerful chest, and the force sent Nicole flying into her wall, cracking it as she slammed into it. Monica stepped forward, hands on her hips.

“You need to learn some respect,” she stated as Nicole quickly climbed to her feet.  
“P-Please, have mercy…” Nicole whimpered, knowing what was about to happen.

Monica, like a steam locomotive, marched forward, taking Nicole with her as she slammed through the wall. Nicole was powerless to stop the busty bovine as she was carried past the wall, and towards the edge of the stage. Her feet slid against the floor of the stage as she desperately tried to resist Monica’s boob power, but the big girl was not planning to be stopped. Nicole did not understand – her E cups were making absolutely no progress on this huge girl, and they were E cups for God’s sake! How was she so powerless against a goddamn set of boobs?!  
As the audience cheered for her, Monica reached the edge of the stage. Nicole, now using her arms to hold back the excess titflesh of Monica, nearly had her arms broken as the power of the big girl’s bust was so strong. Monica stopped just before the stage, with a smirk on her face as she watched the busty brunette struggle against her massive mams. The girl gave it everything she had, but Monica would not budge an inch.

Monica was bored now, so she flexed her mighty chest. Nicole screamed as she was sent flying off the stage onto the ground below. Out of sight and out of mind.

“C-C-Congratulations, Monica! With a stunning score of 3-0, you’ve secured at least a third place finish!”

The audience cheered, as Justine and Alison exchanged looks.

“Looks like we’re fighting for second place,” Justine noted.  
“Yeah, Monica definitely has first secured,” Alison agreed.

As Justine and Alison faced off next, the game was the exact same as before. Justine was excited – she was finally squaring off against her redheaded rival. She had the slight size advantage, but she had never fought another pair of F cups here yet, so she knew she would have the fight of her life ahead of her. Still, she felt very confident. She thrust out her chest, causing the straps of her bra to tighten against her shoulders as it struggled. Alisha gulped.

“Okay, 3, 2, 1, GO!” Malia shouted, throwing down her arm.

Both girls immediately rushed towards each other. With a slam, their mighty bosoms collided for the first time. Both pairs squished against the other as their boobs bulged with exertion, struggling to overthrow the other pair as soon as one girl let her guard down. The girls in the audience were stunned to see a bosom that was able to resist the mighty Bustine, and grinned as they watched both girls’ faces fill with struggle, especially Justine’s. To see their conqueror get overpowered would be their greatest desire, but did Alison have the goods to succeed?

“No wonder you’re tied with me in points,” Alison whispered to Justine, both sets of boobs still fighting for control, “What a huge pair of tits!”  
“I’ve never had such a long impasse before,” Justine responded in kind, “But can you keep it up?”

Justine arched her back, and ever so slightly her massive bosom managed to press Alisha’s jugs backwards. Alison arched her back to match Justine, and their tits returned back to even.  
Monica snickered. She knew by now that she would have either girl knocked through the wall with the strength of her mighty mountains. Watching them both struggling against each other made her laugh out loud, especially seeing their “small” boobs pushing together evenly.

“Ugh… just fucking break!” Justine gasped.

She thrust out her big boobs as hard as she could. It was like she was fighting an exact replica of herself – she couldn’t make any progress on this busty beauty. As she struggled with all her might, she became discouraged when she felt Alison’s tits begin to engulf her own pair, causing Justine to groan.  
Suddenly, Alison took a step back, then another. Justine grinned, knowing her mounds were beginning to take their toll on the previous boob queen. Both girls had nipples as hard as diamonds, and fought for supremacy while their breasts flattened together. While Justine was winning the titfight, it was Alisha’s bigger nipples that were taking the upper hand against Justine’s, slowly rubbing the brunette’s back and forth before sending them skyward. They were much thicker than Justine’s own, and had no problem knocking her own outmatched nips around.

“What’s—what’s the matter?” Alison asked between breaths, “Am I hurting your soft nipples?”

“Not at all…”Justine lied, staring down at her nipples being trapped by the redhead’s stronger spikes.

Justine’s attack on her boobs was beginning to hurt a lot harder than was her assault on Justine’s nips. Alisha took yet another step backwards towards her wall. Justine pushed her chest out more, putting her entire body into forcing back Alison’s cannonballs. Alison could only moan in pain, watching her cans losing ground quickly as Justine’s slightly larger breasts were managing to out-duel hers.  
With no other option,Alison was forced to move backwards to avoid having her beautiful breasts crushed flatter. Justine’s globes were slowly enveloping her own, showing their great strength as they forced the redhead closer and closer to her wall. Justine grunted, struggling like never before as her face flushed red from the exertion.

“Ha!”

Justine smirked, her thick bosom burdening the redhead’s own. Alison’s round ass finally touched the wall, causing her to moan as Justine crushed her against the cardboard with all her strength. Alison’s boobs bulged, attempting to thwart Justine’s mighty mammaries but they could not budge the brunette powerhouse an inch. Worse yet, Alison could hear the wall behind her beginning to crack under the force of the two busty battlers.

“I’ve never been outmatched before in my entire life…” Alison whimpered, “I’m the boob queen!”

“You were the boob queen, A,” Justine only grinned.

She applied even harder pressure to Alison’s outclassed assets. Alison watched her breasts disappearing beneath Justine’s mighty knockers, gasping as she felt the wall giving more and more with every passing second. The feeling of having her boobs outboobed by another woman was new to Alison, having won every titfight ever since she became a senior in high school. Though, she had never challenged another girl with honking F cups like her own pair, just measly C or D cup girls who need to be taught that there are much bigger racks out there. She once took on two senior cheerleaders, both sporting big C cups, who were flirting with her boyfriend at the time. Using just one of her massive breasts against two of theirs, she managed to crush them both flat after a grueling battle of boob strength, at the same time. Up against Justine however, even both of her bountiful boobs were not enough to take on this champion.  
Eventually, Justine’s breast power became too much to bare. With one final scream, the wall gave way, sending both girls smashing through it as Justine landed on top of Alison, breasts still upon breasts. Alison’s eyes widened as she truly felt the weight of Justine’s hefty globes resting on top of hers. It felt like two bricks had been dropped on her tits!

Justine stood up, but not before noticing the pained look on Alison’s face. She knew her bosom was hurting the defeated boob queen, and enjoyed every minute.

“Good game, Alison,” Justine congratulated as she helped the beaten redhead to her feet.  
“Yeah, you as well,” Alison said, putting on her best fake smile. There was always next year.

Now, it was time for a new game to decide the overall champion! Justine would take a few minutes to recover from her bout with Alisha, before facing the bustiest opponent she’s met before in her life. She cupped her big, proud breasts, praying that they were enough for what was next.

Monica grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Before the final event, there was a fifteen minute interlude, giving both girls a few minutes to freshen themselves up and take care of any last minute business. Justine made her way to the ladies’ room, having not used it since she first arrived at the games.  
After flushing the toilet, she made her way to the sink to splash some water onto her face. She turned on the sink tap and leaned over, her massive chest coming to rest on the counter as she ran the water. Her white t-shirt groaned as it tried its best to keep her tits from busting out, but it was having the fight of its life in order to do so. It was a large-sized shirt, which would have looked more like a dress on her modest stature if not for the two big knockers stretching it further than it was ever designed for.  
  
As Justine finished washing and drying her hands, the door opened and in walked Monica. The hefty girl approached the sink beside Justine, and began to adjust her hair in preparation for the next competition. Her goliath-sized breasts contorted her tank top, bulging out every corner of the straining garment as the seams threatened to tear at any moment. Her bust took up so much room that they were covering both sinks, much to Justine’s annoyance.  
  
“Hello, Justine,” Monica smirked, turning her body until her monstrous bosom faced Justine’s lesser rack.  
  
She eyed Justine as the latter glared with envy. Justine had believed that with her pretty big boobs, the whole competition should have been a cakewalk for her. But now, seeing her breasts next to Monica’s pair that, she hated to say, dwarfed her substantially, it made her realize that there was always a bigger bust out there. Yet, she fumed that this bovine was so cocky just because of the mounts of flab on her chest. Justine cupped her more modest, but still ample breasts, knowing that despite not having the size, she had the power that could overwhelm any other set.  
  
“What do you want, Monica?” Justine scowled.  
“Oh, just to get this _small_ shirt off me. I was thinking about having a quick shower before the next game.” Monica answered.  
  
Smiling, the stocky girl pulled her tank top over her shoulders, revealing underneath it a sizable, yet outgrown green bra that looked like two massive watermelons were strapped to her chest. Even they would have been smaller than Monica’s huge mounds, though! Justine’s face went white with fear as she watched Monica remove the straining green bra next, letting her enormous ocean of bosom spring out with a great bounce. She sneered, knowing Justine was intimidated by her much bigger boobs.  
Justine wanted to show she wasn’t afraid, despite the fact that she was trembling. Still, she removed her overtaxed black bra as well. Her round cannons bounced out lively, standing firmly on her chest with not a sign of sagging.  
  
“You call those boobs?” Monica sneered with her trademark smirk.  
“They’re better than yours!” Justine defended with pride in her voice.  
“But not _bigger_, am I right?” Monica mocked.  
Justine ignored her, cupping her proud, beautiful breasts as she squeezed her arms together, to pronounce them as best she could. Despite her best efforts, her considerable bust completely paled in comparison to the vast mountains next to her own.  
  
Justine decided she had better back down, before things went south. She tried to slip her way past the big girl to exit the bathroom, when Monica stepped in front of her and blocked the doorway.  
“You’re leaving so soon?” Monica questioned,  
“Get out of my way, now,” Justine ordered, placing one hand on Monica’s sprawling rack.  
  
With a low grunt, she attempted to shove the buxom girl aside, but instead her right arm just sank into Monica’s generous titflesh like jell-o. Monica just smirked devilishly as Justine gasped, the entire limb engulfed between the canyon-like cleavage.  
“Well, that wasn’t nice,” Monica scolded as Justine tried to free her hand from its bosomy prison, without success.  
  
Justine’s planted her other hand on Monica’s left knocker, and pulled with all her might.  
“Ugh… Damn!” Justine groaned, unsuccessful the first try, “These bitches are _heavy!_”  
It was true. At 18 pounds per breast, just _one_ of Monica’s legendary whoppers weighed more than _both_ of Justine’s boobs put together!  
She tried to create a gap between the cleavage just enough so she could pull her hand out quickly. She pulled and pulled, but could not budge these Titanic-sized boobs an inch. Try as she may, Monica’s cleavage was like a hydraulic press; her breasts were just so heavy that Justine wondered if a crowbar would even be enough to pry them apart! Her face was red from the exertion, while Monica seemed calm as could be.  
  
After about a minute of grunting, but no progress to be had, Justine finally had to give in. She relaxed her arm, and looked up at the grinning girl.  
“Please… let me go,” Justine begged, fighting back tears as she was being humiliated. She prayed that no one would walk in on this…  
“I’ll let you go,” Monica agreed, relaxing her breasts as Justine finally wretched her hand free. Monica’s breasts bounced back into place, looming over Justine’s own rack as Monica took a step closer, “but just remember that I chose to let you go. I did not have to.”  
“Yeah… whatever,” Justine breathed deeply, still trying to refill her lungs from the struggle.  
  
She went to pass Monica, eager to return to the games, when suddenly Monica thrust her powerful chest outwards. Justine was caught off guard and, with a short cry of pain, was slammed into the bathroom wall with a loud slap as their boobs smashed into each other. Her tits instantly felt flattened as they collided with Monica’s big jugs, and she was slightly dazed as she watched the chubby Canadian girl walk over to her.  
  
“You need to learn some respect. Isn’t that what you try to teach other girls around here? Respect?” Monica asked, pressing her much larger breasts into Justine’s pale boobs in the ultimate display of dominance, “Respect _these!_”  
Justine was helpless to fight back as these monster boobs completely out-dwarfed and overwhelmed her own breasts substantially. Eventually, her entire upper body and face became smothered by Monica’s incredible bosom, which pressed hard against her body and made her fight for each breath.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be strong, _Bustine_!" Monica laughed as she felt Justine's boobs bulge against her own to no effect, "Do you really think those "big" boobs are yours can take on my much larger ones? Looks like my pair are proving too much for your puny fleabites to handle, aren't they?"  
“Stop! I… can’t… _breathe_!” Justine moaned into the soft, but huge breasts which had her own boobs surrounded.  
“What did you say, little girl?” Monica teased as she watched her boobs completely overpowering Justine’s entire body.  
“I said… I can’t— umphph!“  
  
Justine’s face was now engulfed fully into Monica’s formidable cleavage as the former wailed unheard. Justine tried using her hands to force Monica away from her, but her toned arms just trembled as they couldn’t budge the huge boobs at all. All her breastflesh seemed to make Justine disappear from her point of view, and she could barely see the 5’7” brunette in front of them.  
Justine felt her once-uncrushable boobs beginning to be compressed from the excessive weight of Monica’s mighty breasts! She attempted to arch her back, but there was no point. She couldn’t even move her body with these mammoth tits pressing hard into her lungs. The harder she struggled, the more her tits were flattened into her chest. For the first time in her life, she had finally encountered a set of breasts that _even she_ was powerless to stop!  
Just as she was about to slip into unconsciousness, something incredible happened.  
  
“彼女を手放す!” a commanding voice spoke from behind Monica, speaking completely in Japanese. Justine didn’t understand the language, but she understood the tone. This chick was pissed! Monica didn’t even have time to turn around when she felt a large, _very_ large, pair of tits press into her back, followed by two hands grabbing onto her shoulders.  
“What the hell—“ Monica tried to speak, but she was soon cut off as she was slammed against the stall door with incredible strength. It creaked from the force of the attack, nearly falling off its hinges upon having Monica’s huge breasts smashed into it.  
  
Monica groaned, surprised that someone had the balls to confront her like this. She turned around with a flash, eager to teach this foolish girl a lesson she would never forget. She saw a shorter Japanese girl, about Justine’s height give or take, standing before her, wearing a baggy sweatshirt with a hood covering the majority of her face. The sweater seemed to be an XXL size, judging by how it completely covered the girl, but what Monica noticed very quickly was just how… _pronounced_ this Asian girl’s breasts were! They were simply gigantic, even by Monica’s standards, and to stick out from such a large shirt was no easy task.  
  
The girl extended her hand out, which Justine leapt to before Monica could piece together just what was going on. Monica walked towards them but the Asian girl raised her hand in defiance, stopping Monica dead in her tracks.  
“Not now,” the Japanese girl said, with zero fear in her eyes. She gestured towards the door, which Justine nodded and disappeared out it before Monica could follow. The Asian turned to leave also, but not before laying down her challenge, “If you wish to settle this, find me after the game if you wish. For once, you will pick on someone your own… size.”  
Monica was left speechless as she stood alone in the bathroom, unsure of what to do next.  
  
…  
  
Tonight, one lucky lady would be crowned the year’s boob queen. For the majority of the day, Justine had thought she had the title in the bag as she swept her way through the less-endowed competition, counting on the sheer size and strength of her F cups to overpower any girl unfortunate enough to compete against her. Yet now, seeing this busty bovine in front of her with a chest that made her own boobs look like mere mole hills, she feared that even her biggest assets would not be enough to contend.  
  
“Welcome to the finale of this year’s Battle of the Boobs!” shouted the announcer, Sheri, as she appeared on stage, holding in her thin hand an envelope containing the final game to be played, “You’ve both come a long way to get where you are tonight. I hope you’re ready to bring your A-game!”  
“I am!” Justine smiled, giving her world-class breasts a shake, which drew stares from across the audience.  
“So am I,” replied Monica with a sly grin, swinging her gargantuan breasts back and forth, nearly slapping them into Justine’s in the process much to the latter’s fear.  
  
“I have to admit: you both have some big, _BIG_ boobs on you,” Sheri admitted, unable to pry her eyes off their combined boob size, “We all thought Justine was huge, which she still is, but you, Monica – why, you have, by far, the _largest_ bosom in BotB history!”  
  
“I’ve been told that,” Monica smirked.  
“Haha. Well, you may have biggest weapons in this competition, Monica, but there are many boob battles that take place throughout the world. I’m afraid there is one girl whom I know that has proven her breasts to be some of the absolute biggest, and may yet give even your mighty breasts a challenge."  
  
Both girls gulped. Boobs as big as Monica's?  
  
The audience cheered loudly, causing Justine and Monica’s eyes to dart to the left side of the stage. Their hearts nearly stopped at what they saw. Standing on the stage, no less than a few feet away from them, was a young woman who made even the busty Monica blush with envy. A tall Japanese beauty stood at the side, around 5’8” and a bit chubby around the edges. All that Justine noticed, however, was this girl’s insane breasts. Her boobs were unnaturally large, especially for an Asian! They were stuffed into an over-straining bra that was at least four sizes bigger than Justine’s own. Even at that size, her mighty mounds still struggled to escape its confines. They were definitely the biggest in the stadium besides Monica's own, and that was just by one cup size. Her name was **Hanako** – the girl from the change room!  
Hanako approached the two challengers, her almighty boobs jiggling with each step as she continued to smile. Justine struggled, but she just could not break contact with those impossibly large bra busters! As the Asian girl came to stand next to Monica, the sight of the three busty beauties standing side by side was something to see! Justine: a girl with impressive F cup breasts that put every other girl in the audience to shame had breasts that, when standing beside the much larger Monica, were about as big as mere bumps. Standing next to Hanako was a whole different story. It was truly embarrassing for her, and she fought the urge to cover her big tits up with her arms.  
  
Monica, on the other hand, was also red in the face. She had never in her entire life met a girl with boobs this close to her own size, _especially_ not one with a smaller body frame. Hanako weighed a bit more than Justine did, mostly owing to the size of her breasts. Yet, despite her breasts being almost as big as Monica's own, Hanako weighed much less than Monica did. Monica cupped her breasts, which overflowed in her arms, trying to make them look as large as she could.  
  
“Thank you so much for joining us tonight, Hanako!” Sheri shouted into the microphone, as the audience continued to erupt into cheers.  
Hanako gave a low bow, still smiling her cute, school-girl grin.  
“Thank you for having me, everyone,” Hanako spoke, taking a look at all the applauding girls around her, and the two jealous ones to her right.  
“How is everything going back home?” the host asked heartily, unable to look away from the big girl’s bosom as she spoke, “Your English studies are treating you well – you’re speaking just perfectly.”  
“Everything is just fine,” Hanako assured with a sigh, “To be honest, I’m glad to be back on this side of the globe. Japan doesn’t really have much in terms of breast contests, so it is very fun whenever I come here to see if I can’t join one. Sadly, I’m too late for this one, but there’s always next time.”  
“T-There most certainly is.”  
  
The announcer smiled, finally breaking contact with Hanako’s shirt stretchers. She thought to herself: _these girls sure are lucky this Asian girl never signed up, or this competition would be even more one-sided than it was now!_  
  
“I hope you don’t mind me saying,” Sheri asked hesitantly, pointing to Hanako’s huge bra being stretched to its limit, “but isn’t that bra just a little too tiny for your… assets?”  
“I get that a lot – don’t worry,” Hanako reassured the more modestly endowed host, “but yes. Unfortunately this is the biggest bra I could find. It’s an international F cup bra, but it feels so tight against my boobs. It’s nothing close to the size I am now.  
“W-what size are they now, then?” the host asked with a gasp.  
“I believe size J,” Hanako answered, as every girl around her gasped with shock and jealousy.  
“Holy shit!” the host said under her breath before recomposing herself, “I’ve never heard of such big boobs on a Japanese girl before… hell, on any girl!”  
“Yes, all the girls at my school back home hate me,” Hanako laughed good-naturedly as did the audience, who couldn’t blame the other Asian girls who no doubt possessed peanuts in comparison to Hanako’s globes, “They try to stuff their bras even, but I guess they never have enough Kleenex because they never come close to matching size with me.”  
  
“Now, for the time you’ve all been waiting for. With introductions out of the way, let’s get down to the end! One of you two girls will walk out of here a winner, but whom?”  
The announcer finished displaying a board, showcasing the statistics of the final two girls, plus Hanako who would become a major accessory in the final game. The stats are:  
  
Justine  
Bra size: 34F  
Height: 5’7”  
Weight: 145 lb  
  
Monica  
Bra size: 36K  
Height: 5’10”  
Weight: 280 lb  
  
Hanako  
Bra size: 36J  
Height: 5’8”  
Weight: 178 lb  
  
“As for the game, it will be a contest of breast strength which will determine the event’s winner!” Sheri said with enthusiasm in her voice. She explained, “Hanako’s boobs are very powerful assets. What we want to know is: how do yours fair hers? We’re going to play an age-old game of tug o’ war. However, instead, let’s call it… **Tug o’ Tits**!”  
Justine’s face lit up. This was _her_ game. She felt hope again, knowing that she would definitely have an advantage this time.  
“Each competitor will have a wooden ball placed into their cleavage,” Sheri continued, “Attached to each ball will be a line of rope, with both ropes connecting to Hanako’s bra securely. The goal of the game is to keep the ball between your boobs, while trying to resist Hanako’s boobs! If you lose your ball, or Hanako pulls you over the chalk line in the middle of the stage, then you lose the game. If you can somehow manage to pull Hanako over the chalk line, though, then your prize money will be doubled. Does everyone understand?”  
  
All three girls nodded.  
  
“Then please put these in your cleavages, and stand at the appropriate spots,” the announcer instructed, handing a wooden ball to Justine and Monica. Both girls plunged the ball deep in their cleavage, each pair of breasts managing to engulf the ball without a trace.  
Hanako tied both ropes to an iron handle located on the front of her brassiere. After a referee ensured it was tight enough, he gave the go-ahead to begin the game.  
  
“Alright, I hope you all are ready. Whoever wins this, wins it all! Is everyone ready to play?”  
Justine, Monica and Hanako all nodded.  
“Then, ready… GO!” Sheri yelled.  
  
Justine gasped as Hanako gave an immediate tug. Both girls were allowed to use their hands to squeeze their breasts, as long as they did not touch the ball or rope directly. Justine was thankful for this, squeezing with all her might as she fought Hanako’s overwhelming boob power! She felt her body being towed forward, but managed to stay firmly planted where she was until Hanako relaxed.  
Monica, normally unmovable, also had to try for the first time in the competition. When she felt Hanako pull on her ball, she had groaned as her rope was pulled sharply. She didn't need to use her hands to push her boobs together like Justine was; her breasts were large enough to contain her ball for the moment.  
  
“Not bad,” Hanako grinned, squeezing her enormous boobs together in an obvious display of her size, “Are you ready for another one now?”  
“B-Bring it on,” Justine challenged, hands on her boobs as she readied herself to pull back.  
  
Hanako breathed deeply. She pulled her boobs back harder than last time. Both girls squeezed their assets for all they were worth, groaning as they felt their ropes pulling free. The Asian girl took a step back, forcing both Justine and Monica to take a step forward! Hanako continued to step backwards, pulling heavily on the balls as both girls groaned with exertion.  
“Ugh…” Justine grunted as she squeezed even tighter, “How… How does anyone have boobs THIS strong?”  
“Ugh… this can’t be happening…!” Monica grumbled, "Her boobs are smaller than mine...!"  
  
Monica tried pulling backwards with her boobs, and they seemed to be large enough to stop Hanako from backing away any further… until the Asian girl applied even more pressure. Apparently, in her last competition over a year ago, this busty girl – along with the boob power of over a dozen other girls – had nearly managed to pull the ball out of a bovine with _massive Z cups_ in a similar contest! Justine knew those girls could never have managed to get that close if not for the help of this Japanese beauty.  
  
The brunette was beginning to panic now. She had underestimated the strength of Hanako’s jugs, and this Asian girl had managed to pull her a few steps more. Her sister could never manage that. When she played tug o’ war with Megan, the sheer size of her boobs were more than enough to resist the smaller, yet ample girl, but with this boob monster, even squeezing her boobs together with all her strength was proving not enough.  
  
“I have to admit,” Hanako grunted, her huge breasts heaving as she spoke, “I thought one of you girls would have lost by now. I see now how you both have made it this far, but I think it’s time for someone to win. I’m going to pull again, and this time for serious. Good luck.”  
  
Hanako leaned back, pulling the ropes forward with all her boob power now. Justine groaned with exertion as she felt the ball trying to break free of her deep cleavage. Beads of sweat began to form on her breasts, owing to her struggle, but still she mustered all the strength she could to remain still.  
  
“_Come on_!” Justine mumbled, as she used all her strength to pull against this Asian.  
“We need to work together here, Justine…” Monica whispered, squeezing with all her capacity as she too felt her ball slipping away.  
“A-Agreed. Okay… pull!” Justine shouted as the two girls pulled with their combined strength. Hanako gasped as she felt herself being tugged forward some.  
Justine and Monica each took a step back, continuing to squeeze their boobs so tight that each could hear the wooden ball creak under the pressure. As they stepped backwards, Justine managed a grin as she saw that they had actually forced the busty Hanako a few steps more forward now.  
  
“Just a… _little… further…_” Justine groaned as she continued to step backwards, much to the audience’s shock, who had begun to cheer wildly as the two busty girls offered incredible resistance.  
Finally, Justine and Monica had managed to return to their original positions.  
Justine was quite shocked. She had never saw Monica struggle like this before, and knew that she was having a difficult time if she needed _Justine’s_ help to deal with this titmonster. This Asian girl was proving to be a very powerful opponent to them both, especially if she could make the massive K-cupped girl red in the face!  
“We did it!” Justine panted, relaxing the grip on her boobs as she turned to Monica.  
“Yes… we’ve worn her down— _ughhhh!_”  
  
Monica didn’t get to finish her sentence as she felt Hanako’s strong boobs pulling once again. Justine struggled again, this time like she never had before to avoid losing the progress she had just made. She was scared the ball would be crushed under the pressure from her boobs, but she didn’t care. She squeezed them harder than ever now, as the audience watched her insane cleavage ballooning forward. Like Monica’s, her face was reddening as she fought as hard as she could to win.  
The audience turned from her to Monica now, watching as the bigger girl’s ocean of cleavage bulged out every corner of her overworked bra. Both girls felt their ropes edging more free by the second, and now it was a game of who could last slightly longer than the other.  
  
“Ugh… no… _no…_” Justine moaned.  
With every pull, Justine felt her grip weakening. She tried to push her massive boobs together as much as she could, but she was beginning to waver. This Japanese girl was just way too buxom!  
“I can’t… hold… the ball any longer…” Justine grunted, her eyes locked shut with struggle.  
“Ugh… as hard as I try… her boobs are just _so_ strong…” Monica said between breaths.  
  
With one final groan, Justine just couldn’t do any more. This Asian’s boobs were just too big and too powerful. Just as she saw the ball slowly escaping from her cleavage, she clenched her eyes tighter and waited for the inevitable. And then, it happened:  
  
“We have a winner!”  
  
Suddenly, the pulling stopped, giving Justine great relief. She looked down, afraid to see her own ball by her feet. Instead, she looked inside her cleavage and found it, cracked but still there. Then she turned to Monica, whose ball had rolled across the line with her rope. She couldn’t resist Hanako’s strength any longer! She lost. Justine won.  
“Congratulations, Justine Turner! You’re the grand winner of the Battle of the Boobs!” the announcer shouted as the audience roared with applause. Justine was about to cry, half from pain and the other half from extreme happiness. She watched as Leila and Megan climbed the stage to hug her, their pert breasts barely a fraction of Justine’s own.  
  
“Justine, you did it!” Leila congratulated.  
“We knew you could do it!” Megan added.  
  
Hanako stepped over the chalk line, her big boobs swaying with each step as she held out her hand for Justine to shake.  
“Good game, Justine-san,” she bowed as she smiled brightly, “I was rooting for you the entire time. You beat a girl who had five cup sizes on you, and resisted one who has six. That is no easy task, you must know.”  
“Oh, trust me; it wasn’t easy at all,” Justine admitted, “I’m still finding it hard to believe I won this.”  
“Well, you did, dear,” Sheri assured, also coming over to join the rest of the women, “and as the winner, you’ll be getting two brand spanking new bras to better fit those boobs of yours! Of course, if you don’t like the one we pick for you, I’m sure the $500.00 cash prize will help you with that. Congratulations, again!”  
  
The hostess went through the prize list for the runners up. For Monica, who had disappeared into the crowd in undoubtable rage, the chunky girl would receive a custom bra as well, as well as $250.00 spending money. For Angela, she would receive $100.00, and for Nicole, she would take home $50.00.  
  
Justine smiled as she received the cheque, tucking it, fittingly, into her deep cleavage.  
  
“Well, since I’m getting a new one, I guess I don’t need this old F cup anymore!” Justine smirked.  
Taking a deep breath, she pushed out her chest as the straps of the struggling bra dug into her skin, fighting for dear life. The bra groaned loudly as Justine thrust out her breasts more and more. It was a battle of mere seconds, as Justine’s boobs quickly overwhelmed the poor brassiere. With a snap that the entire audience heard, Justine’s bra flew off her chest, releasing her bouncing boobs to the crowd.  
_Finally_, she thought to herself, _now I can finally buy a bra that will fit me!_


	8. Chapter 8

Hanako was ready to return home to Japan, after having come all the way to Canada as the last competition in the Battle of the Boobs. Yet, she was still sad to go. She had spent her last day in Canada shopping at the mall with Justine and Alisha. Their final stop was a lingerie store that specialized in bras for bustier women. Hanako really wanted to go here, as Japan did not have any stores with bras bigger than D cups, which were helpless against her massive hooters.

The assistant manager was stationed at the cash, and when the four girls walked through the doors, her smile faded into a look of fear as she saw their bouncing bosoms. The girl had small B cupped breasts, which rested on her 5’4” frame. She looked no older than a high schooler, despite being almost 25 years old. While they did specialize in larger bras, she was confident that she could find a bra suitable for Justine and Alisha’s big boobs. But, when Hanako followed in behind them, she let out an audible gasp. She knew that there was no way in hell she could find anything to contain Hanako’s Mount Everest-sized breasts!

“H-Hello,” the manager welcomed them, her eyes locked onto Hanako’s bosom like two missiles, “Can I help you find a-anything today?”

“Your sign says that you have the “biggest bras in town”? Is that true?” Hanako wondered with optimism.

“We do! We pride ourselves with our massive collection of bras, from E cups to H cups!” she said with a smirk on her face, as Hanako let out a groan.

“Oh, H cups are as big as you go?” Hanako asked, as the manager’s eyes went wide. Just how busty was this girl? she thought to herself.

“A-A-A—“ she could barely talk as she exchanged stares between the three huge racks in front of her, which made her look like a child in comparison with her modest B cups, “An H cup is pretty big, miss! Would you like to try one on and see? I’m sure even it can contain your… generous assets.”

“And if it can’t?” Hanako smiled, testing the manager’s confidence. She leaned over the woman’s desk, her huge breasts covering the wooden surface until it was hardly visible.

“If it doesn’t fit… then you and your friends can all pick out a free bra each!” the manager said shakily, listening to the table as it creaked from under the weight of Hanako’s big bust!

“Deal!” Hanako said as the two shook hands, “Show me to your biggest bra.”

Justine and Alisha exchanged high fives. They were getting a free bra.  
The manager led them to the back of the store, disappearing for a second into the supply room before emerging with their only in-stock H cup brassiere. Taking one look at the garment, she knew that it would not be able to last long against her planet-sized globes. She took the bra from the woman, and turned to her friends.

“Girls, can you help me with this?”

They all nodded eagerly. Hanako went into the change room, leaving the door open so that the others could help her try on the bra. No one else was in the store, so she didn’t have to worry about closing it. Not that she cared. She wasn’t shy about her breasts at all – not like smaller women. She undid the clasp of her old bra, letting it fall to the floor. The manager snuck a peak at the bra’s tag as it fell… holy shit, this girl was an L cup!  
Hanako tried to stuff her enormous bosom into the “tiny” cups as best she could. The bra straps strained with exertion as it groaned under the weight of Hanako’s big breasts, having not been built to contain such an overwhelming amount of boobflesh. After getting them inside, she watched as her breasts overflowed the bra with ease, spilling out from every possible corner. The poor seams were beginning to tear as they tried to withstand the burden of holding such overpowering knockers.

“Phew…” Hanako said as she wiped her forehead from the effort it took to get her boobs inside the bra, “Someone close the back of the bra, please? How about you, miss?”

The manager gulped as she lost her words for a second. Being barely able to fill out her own 32B bra, she could not believe how a younger girl could have such a big bust. Hanako’s breasts seemed as big as all three of them combined! She knew that she couldn’t let this big-titted Asian girl escape with three free bras. Her boss would have her job. She tensed up her arms, and puffed out her modest chest which looked like mere golf balls next to Hanako’s much bigger basketballs.

“G-Gladly,” she answered, approaching the buxom Asian as the other girls stepped aside and exchanged snickers.

Hanako giggled to herself as she listened to the poor manager girl struggle to close the hooks to Hanako’s bra, groaning as she pulled as tight as her arms would allow. Hanako’s boobs were so big and so heavy that she could barely budge the hooks, much less than pull them to where they needed to be. She was breathing heavily at this point, with her forehead becoming damp from her labour.

“Have you started yet?” Hanako asked, knowing the girl had been struggling for close to five minutes now.  
“It’s…almost…there…ugh…” the manager gasped, trying to press Hanako’s huge boobflesh together to make it easier, but she they didn’t move an inch, “How are… these fucking boobs… so strong…?”

With the last of her strength, she had managed to secure the hooks after the biggest struggle of her life. She panted, stepping back to admire her work. Hanako turned around and exited the change room, and what all four girls saw was truly a slight to behold. The bulging bra was so small in comparison to the Asian girl’s expansive chest. It groaned for freedom, threatening to rip with even her smallest breath. It didn’t even succeed in covering a 1/4th of Hanako’s chest, while it would envelop nearly any other woman’s bosom with ease!

“Told you it’d fit,” the shop lady laughed, a smile crossing her face as she relished in her victory. Her meaning of the word “fits” was definitely different from everyone else, “So, per our agreement, that will be $48.99 plus tax please and thank you.”  
“Since it fits me, I guess I can finally breathe,” Hanako said with a smirk, “I was holding my breath so you could connect the hooks, but since you got it on, it should be okay, right?”

Before the lady could argue back, Hanako took a deep breath as the bra groaned loudly throughout the store. The straps of the struggling bra dug into her pale skin, fighting for dear life. The bra groaned loudly as the Asian girl thrust out her overwhelming breasts. The bra tried its best to accommodate her ample assets, but it was a losing battle in the end. Hanako’s boobs quickly overwhelmed the poor brassiere, and with a snap that the entire store heard, the bra finally succumbed to her amazing boob power! It flew off her chest in two halves, releasing Hanako's bouncing boobs to everyone as the bra flew through the air into the wall behind them with an audible slap.

“HOLY SHIT YOU'RE HUGE!” the manager yelled, her eyes nearly popping out of her head as the busty Asian just laughed.  
“Looks like I win,” Hanako smiled, “Don’t worry about finding me a bra, though. They’re all too small for me.”

“F-Fine…” the woman said begrudgingly, “I’m going to go try to find some bras for your friends…"

She walked away, disappearing from sight. All four girls laughed about the experience, each trying to mimic the look of struggle on the poor girl’s face. After a few minutes, Justine and Angela still wanted their bras though. The manager had been gone for a while, so they turned to go search the store for her when they stopped dead in their tracks. Hanako gulped at who they saw.

It was Monica. Justine gasped as she saw the store manager…crushed between Monica’s enormous bosom, her feet dangling off the floor as her hands struggled to pry the vast breasts apart. Her arms flexed visibly as she tried in vain to pry herself from between the two unbudging breasts, but it would take a lot more force to pry these things apart. She wondered if even the jaws of life could manage to separate these mammoth breasts!

“You said you were up to settling this, bitch,” Monica said, approaching the three busty girls as her massive mountains bounced with every step. The shop keeper grunted every second, feeling her cute boobs being dominated from inside the bigger girl’s canyon-like cleavage as she fought for freedom against these 36K monsters, “Then what? Thought you could go back to China or wherever the hell you came from? Think again!”

"Oh my God, p-please...!" the little manager girl grunted as her face began to turn red from Monica's heavy crushers on either side of her.

“Monica, I don’t want to be fighting you,” Hanako said as she took a step back, “Let her go now!”

The shopkeeper pressed her hands against the top of the soft, but powerful breasts as she strained to push herself up and out of Monica's gargantuan cleavage, "Please—ugh!—you're crushing me... P-Please let me free..." Monica squeezed her huge knockers between her arms, and the girl groaned in pain as she fought to fill her lungs with much-needed air.

Justine and Alisha stood behind Hanako, their hearts racing. Justine was never afraid of another woman until her last encounter with Monica, who had crushed even her well-endowed assets in the girl’s room using just the power of her titanic tits. She would have smothered Justine between them too, if Hanako had not intervened.

“This boobless little woman told me to put on a shirt, because 'no one wanted to see these,'” Monica explained, cupping her big breasts tightly as she gave them a squeeze, which elicited a long moan from the girl between her boobs, "She's just jealous because there's nothing to see on her."

Her cleavage swelled up, almost causing the poor shopkeeper to become unconscious as she slipped deeper into the huge rack. The shopkeeper tried to keep Monica's breasts apart, but her arms were already trembling while Monica just yawned. In a move of pure mercy, Monica squeezed her breasts tightly with her hands. The shopkeeper's athletic arms were nearly broken as she tried to resist the huge knockers, so she had to accept her fate. She cried into the soft bosom, her hand movements slowing down as she eventually lost consciousness from lack of breathing between the two huge hooters. Monica discarded her in a pile of clothes, her poor B cups squished even more as all three girls watched in absolute horror.

Justine doubted that even the combined efforts of herself and Alisha that they could match the sheer volume of Monica’s massive boobflesh; yet, before Hanako could step to the challenge, both girls stepped between the Asian girl and Monica. With the combined force of their impressive F cups, they knew they could hold back even Monica and her mountain of cleavage.

“Oh, Justine,” Monica laughed, walking closer without a hint of hesitation in herself. Justine and Alisha braced themselves, “Haven’t you already learned just how powerful my breasts are? Remember in the bathroom, when your little girl boobs weren’t even able to budge my much bigger ones? Do you want to see an instant replay?”

It was true. Justine’s tits weighed a normally-impressive 15 ½ pounds, which had made hers one of the heaviest bosoms at the boob competition. Alisha had reached a similar weight the last time she checked her breasts. They gulped still though, as even with their large breasts combined, the weight of both their pairs was still less than both of Monica’s, which were an impossible, intimidating 34 pounds!

Justine and Alisha ignored her taunting, and rushed at the bigger bovine. Both girls’ boobs jiggled with each motion, putting even Kate Upton’s bouncing breasts to shame. They slammed boobs first into Monica with a loud slap, expecting the huge girl to be knocked backwards. Instead, they were stopped dead as Monica’s bosom barely moved, each one of her humongous tits pressing against each one of their pairs. Justine gulped as she looked ahead, her field of vision almost entirely filled by Monica’s massive knockers which eclipsed her much smaller pair.

“Don’t tell me that was it?” Monica grinned, her huge breasts ballooning out as Justine and Alisha both groaned in unison, “I knew those boobies of yours were weak, but not that weak.”  
“Just…push…!” Justine whispered to Alisha as they tried to hold their ground against the ocean of cleavage that was pressing against their trembling bosoms, groaning from the pressure.

Both sets of boobs bulged with amazing power against Monica’s overwhelming hooters, as the two girls grunted in exertion as they fought to crush the bowling balls in front of them. For a few minutes, Monica watched them struggle, enjoying the red faces they eventually got as no progress was made. Just one of Monica’s mighty boobs dwarfed each girl’s entire pair, threatening to engulf them into her looming cleavage.

"It’s like… a smart car trying… to stop a train… ugggggh!" Alisha groaned as the heavy breasts moved the two girls backwards without missing a beat.

“How are such soft boobs… so damn strong,” Justine wondered as her breasts were being crushed against the wall of titflesh, outmatched against the buxom bovine.

Justine felt Monica’s soft but full bosom surrounding her much smaller boobs, squishing them into her chest as both Justine and Alisha threw their heads back in pain. Monica's breasts were just so huge, that they almost smothered Justine’s poor face as she tried to press her boobs deeper into Monica’s weapons. As Justine pressed into her, she looked down in horror and watched as her boobs were submitting entirely to Monica’s, her cleavage disappearing into the much larger breasts as Monica stared into her eyes with a fixed smirk.

“As much fun as this is, I’m not here to fight you little girls,” Monica sighed, looking up at Hanako, “I’m here for her!”

Monica suddenly leans backward, causing Justine and Alisha, both astonished, to sink deeper into Monica’s inescapable cleavage! As they struggled to breathe, their arms and legs flailing rapidly as if the whole scene was from a cartoon, Monica next grabs her humongous tits and spreads them apart. Before Justine and Alisha can react, Monica lets go, causing her boobs to spring back into place, effectively slamming together with both girls caught between them! It sent a loud echo throughout the entire store as the girls' once uncrushable boobs met Monica’s two immovable objects! Monica and Alisha were pushed together, and their own, equally strong bosoms began to mushroom against one another's breasts involuntarily.  
The force was so powerful that Justine and Alisha’s poor, defenseless breasts are immediately crushed flat as pancakes as they become enveloped in Monica’s unchallenged bosom, causing both girls to wail as their pride and joys disappear along with their bodies. The racks that they were once so proud of, which had dominated every single pair of boobs they’ve ever encountered before, easily flattened with almost no effort on the big girl’s part. When Monica released them, both girls dropped to the floor, knocked out from Monica’s overwhelming tit power. Their tits were destroyed, squashed into their chests as if a steamroller had had its way with them. Hanako gulped as Monica dragged both girls to the sides, disposing them in a cluster of clothes along with the beaten shopkeeper. Monica turned to the Asian girl, her massive breasts swaying with her every movement, as she set her eyes on crushing those buxom L cups next.

Before Hanako could react, Monica moved forward with lightning speed—which Hanako did not even think was possible for a girl of Monica’s size. With incredible strength, she shoved Hanako, sending the buxom girl falling flat on her ass as her incredible L cups jiggled from the impact. With a jumping motion, Monica grunted as she lifted her enormous boobs upwards, only to have them come crashing down with a huge slam on top of the Asian girl’s bosom!

“Oooooh…!” Hanako moaned as she felt the immense loads bearing down on her crushed hooters.

She thrust out her massive boobs as hard as she could. It was like she was fighting an exact replica of herself – she couldn’t make any progress on this busty bovine. As she fought with all her might, she became discouraged when she felt Monica’s knockers slow begin to swallow her own pair.

“That’s right, little girl,” Monica grinned as she put forth more weight onto Hanako’s heaving bosom, “Watch how easy I can crush your pathetic, oversized tits!”

As the monstrous girl landed on her—more importantly, as Monica’s huge K cups landing on her equally large globes—Hanako’s groan was loud enough that the whole store could hear, as her breasts struggled to avoid being crushed flatter by Monica’s 36 pound knockers! Hanako had braced herself before the impact by flexing her firm breasts, but she still felt every single pound crash into her, surprisingly not flattening her boobs instantly as they would have to any other poor, unfortunate girl

Monica grinned in satisfaction as she heard the Asian girl’s struggle, though Hanako could not even see Monica’s face with the huge breasts covering her vision. Monica definitely had one of the heaviest sets of knockers she had ever felt in her life. Hanako may have had the bigger boobs, but Monica’s breasts were still so thick. Her usually-powerful boobs were starting to shake with exertion, trying desperately to compete with Monica’s outlandish set which was trying to crush her pair into pancakes.

“Why are you all shaky for?” Monica taunted as her cleavage threatened to swallow the busty Asian’s face, “Are my big, beautiful, boobs hurting yours?”

“Ha, in your dreams, cow!” Hanako insisted, even though she lied, “I won’t give up…to your flabby boobs!”

Her own breasts were on fire from the pressure, but she would never admit it. Still, she held her ground, using her tremendous strength and conditioning to support the big girl’s enormous mounds. Monica was slightly surprised at how Hanako’s mighty breasts hadn’t been crushed yet. She knew that if she had done this to any girl besides Hanako, her massive mountains would have inverted their pathetic breasts without a single drop of effort on her part. With this buxom Asian, however, she had to try for the first time in her life.

“Say…is it hot in here? You’re starting to sweat.” Monica sneered, though with strain in her voice.

Hanako noticed it, too. Her forehead was damp with sweat, as were the tops of her breasts. The weight and size of Monica’s overinflated jugs were quickly overwhelming the Asian’s body. She knew she had to do something to get these cannonballs off her boobs. She began taken deep breaths, trying to gather as much strength as she could. Monica just laughed, doubtful that Hanako would be able to budge her heavy breasts an inch from their position.

Her cocky expression soon began to disappear as she saw what Hanako was doing. The Asian girl gritted her teeth as she groaned loudly into the humongous hooters nearly covering her face. Her breasts were starting to do the impossible—they were beginning to lift Monica’s massive bosom upwards! Hanako’s body trembled, but she gritted her teeth and thrust out her bosom with all her might! Slowly but surely, she was making progress.

“Ugh…“ Hanako groaned. Her gigantic jugs practically surrounded Monica’s big bosom, but the bovine still did not budge from her superior position.

Hanako arched her back even harder, desperate to overthrow the mighty Monica, but this bovine has a rack that Hanako had never seen – or felt! – apart from her own. She let out a clear grunt as she flexed her chest more, for all she was worth. Both pairs of boobs bulged against each other, in a crushing display that would have flattened any other pair into pancakes instantly!

God, how much do these things weigh? Hanako thought to herself as she panted loudly. Ugggh…I can’t…handle all this weight…much longer!

Her titflesh bulged noticeably underneath the mammoth boobs of her opponent, which caused the fat bovine to gulp. Monica groaned like a madwoman as she struggled to keep the Asian down. Monica watched helplessly as Hanako’s big boobs grew more and more visible, even beginning to squish Monica’s honkers against the big girl’s chest.

”Y-You’re strong,” grunted Monica as she fought to resist, “I’ll give you that…but you’ll need to try harder…to beat my boobs!”

Monica added even more pressure than what Hanako thought physically possible. Hanako moaned louder than ever as her progress quickly disappeared underneath Monica’s bountiful mammaries! Monica pressed her boobs hard into Hanako’s titties, and slowly her gigantic globes began to cover the busty Asian’s breasts once again. Hanako continued arching her back, but the mighty mams above her were proving to be the hardest challenge of her life.

“Nooo…! This can’t be happening,” Hanako mumbled to herself as her powerful chest begins to mushroom under Monica’s insane titmonsters, “No way can one be THIS strong…!”

Taking a deep breath, Monica arched her back and thrust out her big tits, driving Hanako’s mighty rack into her chest as the latter moaned in pain. Hanako watched with horror as the fat girl’s globes quickly and painfully enveloped her larger pair. The Asian girl gritted her teeth.

“Give up,” Monica urged, “You’re dealing with a real set of tits.”  
“Never!” Hanako panted.

Hanako thrusts harder, her back arching off the ground this time as she once more tries to knock off Monica. She can feel her face burning red as she puts in all the effort she can manage. Her level of exertion seemed equivalent to the strength of about five girls. Hanako’s mega whoppers swelled outwards as they fought to engulf Monica’s barely smaller K cups, and soon enough they were starting to succeed.

“Ooooh…” Monica groaned, “No way… This is not possible!”

After a minute of trying, finally Hanako’s hard work paid off. With one final puff of her humongous bosom, Monica could not keep the buxom Asian pinned down any longer. She was pushed off Hanako in an amazing feat of strength – considering Monica weighed nearly one hundred extra pounds than the Asian girl – landing on the floor beside her with an earth-shaking thud! Hanako scrambled to her feet, panting as her bountiful bosom heaved up and down. She was thankful to be free of the sea of cleavage which had kept her pinned for nearly five minutes.

“Ugh… Now I’m going to kick your fat American ass, bitch!” Hanako threatened between breaths as she approached the fallen bovine with her nostrils flaring, her massive cans bouncing.

Monica quickly got to her feet, ready for the approaching Asian girl. Both girls shot out their hands, locking themselves into a grapple as they shoved their enormous bosoms against each other once again, resulting in a mighty clap of thunder as both pairs collided. Any other girl would have their breasts absolutely demolished, but both these buxom girls just merely shrugged off the pain. Both girls grappled against each other with all their strength, huge boobs pushing against huge boobs as neither girl refused to yield to the other.

Monica gasped shockingly as she felt Hanako’s breasts beginning to engulf her own pair! “Come on, Monica… You got this…”

Monica tried to lean forward, putting more of her weight into Hanako’s body as she could. Yet, this time, her efforts were not good enough. The harder she thrusted her massive mammaries into Hanako’s bosom, the more they were squashed flat as they tried to push against the Asian girl’s strong breasts. They ballooned outwards as they pressed against Hanako’s, while Hanako’s pair maintained their round shape.

“Just…like…I…said…” Hanako breathed deeply. Her sturdy legs locked in place while Monica’s trembled with exertion, as Hanako’s tits began to overpower Monica’s soft but massive breasts. The Asian breasts squished the bovine’s bosom flatter into her chest as Monica let out a long wail, “Firmness beats flabby boobs any day!”

Monica was speechless. Never in her life has any girl bullied her massive boobs the way Hanako was right now. Hell, before her, no girl could even budge them, not to mention flatten them as they were right now. Her breasts had once defeated four petite cheerleaders at once, who wanted revenge after the humiliation Monica had given to their queen, Genevieve. Even with their respectable C cups, and two girls taking on one of Monica’s unstoppable breasts each, they were easily crushed as Monica ‘s mountains of boob flesh outboobed the four of them in seconds, swallowing their “big” tits up whole between her sea of cleavage.

“Uff…uff…” Monica groaned.

By now, both girls’ bosoms were so compressed together that Hanako’s heavy boobs pressed Monica’s massive amount of flesh up against her chin, while both racks tried to conquer as much space as possible. Hanako stepped forward with incredible endurance, and Monica could only grunt as she was forced backwards as a result.

“I’m going to make you pay for hurting my friends, you cow,” Hanako promised.

She thrust her chest out harder. Monica looked down and watched her boobs completely submit to Hanako’s, who breasts swelled against Monica’s own.

“They had it coming!” Monica insisted, arching her back as she managed to stop Hanako’s huge L cups from completely caving in her tits, “Flat chested little bitches like them shouldn’t be flaunting what they don’t have! I can’t wait to do the same to you as I did to them.”

“You won’t have anything to show off, once I swallow up your boobs!” Hanako threatened.  
“Big talk for an Asian girl…come and try it!” Monica dared.

Hanako quickly wrapped her arms around Monica, barely able to intertwine her fingers due to the fat girl’s wide body. She pulled the bovine close, locking them both in a bearhug as her big boobs effectively swallowed Monica’s proud peaks entirely! Monica decided to copy the attack, wrapping her own arms around Hanako to form a double bearhug.  
Monica immediately squeezed back, her huge breasts ballooning out and nearly smothering Hanako’s face as Hanako felt her breasts pushed back a bit. Gathering her strength, Monica shoved her chest out further, and, with a loud grunt, managed to push the L cups back to dead even. Both pairs mushroomed together, a planet’s worth of boob flesh between them, as their boobs and bodies shook while they fought for supremacy.

“Your boobs are powerful,” Monica said with a hard thrust, to which Hanako countered as their breasts pressed together harder, “UNTIL you’re in an actual titfight. Then you’re just as weak as the rest of the girls I crush between my unbeatable breasts.”

“Unbeatable breasts? Let’s test that out,” Hanako challenged.

Knowing she had to beat Monica here and now, she pushed herself into the fat girl with all her might. Monica was forced to step back as Hanako’s big boobs pressed hers down tightly. Hanako continued to push Monica back with a struggle, having to deal with the weight of her opponent and those massive breasts too. Still, Monica tried to resist but was finding her own amazing strength put to the test as the Asian beauty eventually forced her hard into the wall.

“Now, I give you one chance to give up,” Hanako said with slightly broken English, though a demanding voice that made Monica quietly gulp, “Walk away, or I crush your boobs.”

“Crush my boobs? HA!” Monica roared with laughter as she arched her back. Hanako gasped as she pressed herself harder into the bovine, lowering her head as she forced her boobs out as much as they could to try to stop Monica’s billowing breasts, nearly smothering herself out inside Monica’s massive cleavage, “Look how hard you’re fighting just to keep my big ol’ boobs against this wall. You really think you’re going to flatten them too?”

Hanako knew it was true, too. Despite being a cup size larger, her proud peaks were just not capable of crushing Monica’s bulky breasts like she had planned. It was time for plan B.

Hanako backed off Monica, who just smirked thinking the Asian girl was giving up. Instead, before Monica could move away from the wall, Hanako swung her heaving breasts. Monica let out a hard moan as Hanako’s boobs smashed into the side of Monica’s bosom, sending the K cups bouncing wildly like two huge speedbags. Then Hanako did it again…and again…

“Ughhhh!” Monica groaned as she felt the true power of the Asian girl’s mammaries, smashing Monica’s jugs left and right relentlessly.

“You need to be taught some respect,” Hanako explained, not stopping her assault even as the fat girl threw her head back in pain.

Eventually, after seeing how red Monica’s breasts had become, Hanako decided it was time to end this once and for all. She grabbed Monica by the back of the head, and pulled her face into her overwhelming cleavage! Monica mumbled something, but it was drowned out by Hanako’s soft but strong bust as the bovine squirmed for freedom.

“L-Let me go, bitch!” Monica managed to speak before Hanako pulled her face in deeper, until both Monica’s nose and mouth were lost between the deep cleavage.

“Why? You tried to do this to my good friend,” Hanako said as Monica’s hands moved to her breasts, trying desperately to push them away. Hanako’s bosom stayed put, like a brick wall as Monica was unable to budge the boobs with even her powerful arms, “and don’t even bother trying to move these. They weigh even more than yours—and they’re solid as a rock.”

“Mmmmff!”

Monica’s cherry-red face was now engulfed fully in Hanako’s boobs as the former grunted with exertion.

“Unlike with what happened in the bathroom yesterday, this time there will be no one to stop me like I stopped you.”

Monica was getting drowsy. Hanako took one of her hands off Monica’s head, using it to separate her mountains. Monica’s eyes bulged as she saw what was about to happen. With enough space between them, Hanako shoved Monica’s head even deeper into her bountiful breasts before letting her boobs smash back into place.  
Monica’s head felt twice as dizzy as the Asian girl’s big tit slammed into the side of it. Darkness completely filled her vision as her face was lost between Hanako’s Mount Fuji-sized breasts. No air could penetrate Hanako’s inescapable cleavage, so after a few seconds Monica was out like a light.

“Ugh…finally, that’s over,” Hanako panted, letting Monica’s unconscious body slip to the floor, “I’ve never had such a long fight like that before…

As Hanako was leaving the store, she stopped and looked down, “Oh, well, at least something came out of this.” She leaned down and picked up Monica’s bra, which she had just found tossed in the corner near the front of the store, “Shame it’s too small for me to wear. Oh well, might as well have some fun with it before I go…” she said to herself.

Hanako fastened the bra around her chest, barely clasping it shut as she spun around in front of a mirror. When she had done this to other girls’ itty-bitty bras, simply breathing in caused their bras to snap apart at the seams, a feat not many women could accomplish. Monica’s bra was much bigger than her previous challengers, though, so she knew it wouldn’t be as easy.

She breathed in deeply, smiling to herself as she heard the straps creak with exertion. She wished Monica was still awake to watch her rip apart her pathetic bra, but she would enjoy doing so nonetheless. The bra remained strapped as Hanako breathed in and out, but she was just warming up. Taking another deep breath, she arched her back slowly, watching as her chest expanded outwards with absolute power.  
The bra groaned louder, struggling violently as it fought to contain the Asian girl’s mighty globes. She continued to balloon out, and then she heard it – the snap of the bra straps as the bra fell to the floor! Hanako picked up both pieces, and giggled to herself. The seams were ripped up the front, having lost the battle to the superior strength of Hanako’s world-class rack.


End file.
